Harrison Black and The Mystic Falls
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Harry achieved his destiny, his reward? Immortality by Vampire bite. Wanting Freedom and a break from the magical world he moves to the nice and quiet Mystic Falls. what could go wrong. Harry/Katherine, Harry/Rebekah, Katherine/Harry/Rebekah.
1. Transition

**Harrison Black and the Mystic Falls.**

 **Chapter 1. Transition**

 **A/n I'll keep things a bit vague so that I don't have to explain everything in the Potter's books, I'll tell you when the changes from canon start.]**

Harry Potter had what many would call, the worst luck in the world.

And that wasn't an exaggeration, he had been just one year old when some psychotic self styled Dark Lord had attacked his home and made him an orphan. Not only was he parent-less but he was left in the care his magic-hating aunt and uncle; so let just say his childhood hadn't been the best and leave it at that.

He thought things were bound to get better when he received his letter to attend 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' but he was sorely disappointed. Between humongous girl-killing trolls, a slobbering Cerberus, a thousand year old giant snake that could kill you just as fast as looking at you, escaped convicts out for his blood, sneaky Animagus, forcefully being made to participate in deadly tournaments meant for full grown wizards and then having the mad man that kill his parents return to life in a creepy ritual.

It was a damn miracle he had made it as long as he did.

After Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle if you wanna get technical about it, used him in the ritual to create for himself a brand new, if somewhat snake-like, body things had gone downhill for poor Harry Potter.

The Minister of Magic had used all the pull he had from his position to run a pretty nasty smear campaign against him and the Headmaster of his School, Albus Dumbledore. He was called all sorts of things from the tamest of 'Liar' to the nasty of 'an attention seeking spoiled brat that was tarnishing the reputations of his parents with his outlandish and boldfaced lies'...ouch. All just so the people in power didn't have to admit that the Dark Lord had return.

And load of good that did them, since not even a year after the ritual the Ministry were forced to accept the truth since Harry and his friends, along with some help from the Order of the Phoenix, defeated a group of 'Death Eaters' from taking possession of a prophecy orb from the Department of Mysteries.

In the process the Minister and the many Heads of departments in the Ministry had arrived and stumbled into what was, in his humble opinion, the most bad-ass wizard duel in recent memory, Lord Voldemort Vs Albus Dumbledore.

But all was not well that night, during the fight he had lost his dogfather to a mix of Sirius crazed cousin Bellatrix. the Veil of Death and Sirius's recklessness. It would take years for Harry to stop blaming himself for the death of the last person he considered his family, the Dursleys didn't count.

He lost Dumbledore the following year.

After the debacle that was the Battle of the Department of Mysteries Professor Dumbledore spend the next year, Harry's sixth at Hogwarts, having small clandestine meeting with the Potter heir in which they would not only discuss the History of Tom Riddle but also the real reason the Dark Lord had survived the night he had attacked and killed Harry's parents...Horcruxes.

Horcruxes were disgusting little things that served as soul containers, they would keep a man alive no matter what. As long as they remained in the mortal world, so would their owner.

Apparently the Headmaster thought Voldemort had made six of them, and they only knew the identity of four, the diary Harry had destroyed back in second year, a ring the Headmaster had already destroyed, a locket the Headmaster needed Harry's help to get to and the Dark Lords familiar, Nagini.

Things had gone from bad to worse the night the had left to get the locked, to get it Dumbledore had been forced to ingest a foul potion that had left the man weak and delirious. In the end it had been for naught as the damn thing had been a fake. Harry had been forced to carry the unconscious Headmaster out of the cave they were in and apparate the both of them back to Hogwarts.

Then they had been betrayed, at least at the time Harry thought so, when Severus Snape, the Potion's Master and the Headmaster's confidant had used the killing curse to kill the legendary Albus Dumbledore once and for all. Harry could do nothing but watch as he was magically paralyzed under his invisibility cloak.

He didn't return to school the following year, he and his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had gone on a country wide scavenger hunt trying to track down the Dark Lords Horcruxes just so they could finally end the man that was terrorizing all of Magical Britain. It took them months to collect and destroy all the Horcruxes but after months filled with hunger, fear, danger, resentment and fights but they did it.

Ring- was already destroyed by Albus Dumbledore.

Locket- Harry and his friends had stolen it from the vile pink toad Dolores Umbridge.

Diary- destroyed years ago by Harry.

Cup- Harry, Ron and Hermione had to used a combination of polyjuice potion, Bellatrix stolen wand and big brass balls to actually break into Gringotts and get it.

Nagini- Destroyed by Neville during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Diadem- in Hogwarts hidden in the Room of Requirements, burned beyond repair thanks to Malfoy and his cronies, fiendfyre was really damn powerful.

 _ **[A/N from this point on the changes from canon start.]**_

And all that was what had led Harry to where he was now. During a lull in the Battle of Hogwarts Harry and his friends had come into the possession of a vial of memories from the mortally wounded Snape.

While his friends had been in the Great Hall mourning the loss of one of the twins Harry had snuck into the late Headmaster's office and used his Pensive to watch the memories.

There he learned that he was the final Horcrux and that he needed to die for Voldemort to finally be killed. A rather bitter pill to swallow; it was maddening knowing that he had overcome all the obstacles life had thrown his way only to find out he was destined to die in the end, a lamb to be led to slaughter.

But he would do it, if only so that his friends could live the life he had always dreamed of. He would die for them, but before he finally went to meet with his parents and Sirius, he would take out as many fucking Death Eaters as he could.

" _Come on Harry, you can do this."_ thought Harry as he walked down to Hagrid's hut, he had used his invisibility cloak to evade his friends, he knew that if he saw any of them he wouldn't be able go through with what he needed to do. All the Horcrux were destroyed the Dark Lord was at his weakest and he would kill him if it was the last thing he did.

When he reached the hut he stopped and turned around to take one last long look at Hogwarts, the first real place he could remember calling his home. The place where he had made his first friend, flown his first broom, caught his first golden snitch, kissed his first girl, survived his first brush with dead...he was really going to miss the place.

With one last sad smile Harry turned around and made his way into the forest, when he was sure he was far enough in he pulled his invisibility cloak off and tucked it away in his robe's pocket, Hermione had expanded the inside just for storing the cloak. Around his neck he had the smoke-skin pouch Hagrid had gifted him and inside it he had the golden snitch that Dumbledore had left him, the broken pieces of his Holly wand and his shrunken trunk that held all of his most precious possessions.

As he got closer to where he could hear the sounds of the Dark Lords camp he though of pulling out the snitch and trying one last time to open it, but as he got closer he decided that the time for last minute sentimentality was long past, now it was time to be ruthless.

As he inched his way towards the edge of the clearing that held the bad guys, he could make out the sounds of Bellatrix running around and cackling all the while talking in that annoying baby voice of hers. When he finally caught a glimpse of her she was sitting on the body of the downed Hagrid.

The rise and fall of the half giants chest were the only thing that kept him from lashing out. As it was the rage he felt when he saw her sitting on top of his first friend **ever**! had red sparks coming off the end of Draco's former wand.

How dare she put her hands on Hagrid, one of the nicest and gentlest people in the world, let alone sit on him as he was nothing more than a beast she could ride.

When he saw Bellatrix reaching down towards the gentle half giants face with the tip of her wand shining an angry purple Harry couldn't take it any more, before any of the other Death Eaters, hell before even Voldemort himself could respond Harry jumped from behind the bush he was hiding and sent the most destructive curse he could think off at her.

" **SECTUMSEMPRA** ' screamed Harry as the spelled shot out of his wand with a bang and a white flash of light. When the light died down the only thing heard was a thunk as the head of Bellatrix Lestrange fell from her body, the surprise look still plastered on her face.

Before her body could even hit the floor Harry exploded into motion, his wand was a blur as he used all the destructive spells he could think of to kill as many Death Eaters as he could. While he tried not to stop moving for fear of being hit, he still saw some of the D.E that fell to his wand. Lucius Malfoy and his wife where cut in half by another of his overpowered **Sectumsempra** , he blew the Lestrange brothers to pieces with a **Bombarda** **Maxima** and Draco got hit in the chest by a killing curse, funny enough it didn't come from him, it came from his fathers wand. The curse had been aimed at him but he dodged it leaving poor unsuspecting Draco to take the curse to the face. JUSTICE.

Unfortunately for him the distraction of watching Draco die left him open to catch a cutting curse to his side. He didn't see who had thrown the curse but as he fell to the floor in pain he saw the smirking face of the Dark Lord as he watched him from his perch. Guess he got over Neville cutting off his snake's head earlier in the battle.

"Harry Potter, the boy-who-live, has come to die...though I didn't think you had it in you to kill as many of my lieutenants as you did." drawled the Dark Lord as he walked around the multiple dead bodies around the clearing, he was clearly annoyed since Harry had killed the main financiers of his army.

Heh like the goblins would allow any of his top Death Eaters to withdraw anything from their vaults, he, Ron and Hermione had made sure of that with a couple of dozes of polyjuice potion and a few hairs from Bellatrix, Lucius and Avery. Goblins didn't forget easily.*

"Whatever snake-face, either put up or shut up...lets see if you can kill me this time, I mean I can't make it any easier, I just gave up myself up without that much of a fuss, I might have well have a pretty red bow around my chest." all the while Harry was talking he was using his wand to stem the flow of the blood long enough so that he could stand back up. When he felt the blood stop running down his side, he stood back up with a grunt of pain before he took a quick glance around the clearing they were both standing on.

The place was bloody and littered with both dead bodies and the massive unconscious half giant that was Hagrid, around the woods he could make out some Death Eaters that were either too afraid of Voldemort to leave or just ones that wanted to watch his demise. The thing that stood out the most to Harry was the pair of red eyes that were looking at him, the look was the same he had seen in Ron's face during Fleurs wedding as he gazed at all her veela cousins...but that couldn't be right, who in the Dark Lord's service would be looking at him lustfully. Heh weird.

"After this night nobody shall ever doubt that I, Lord Voldemort, am the most powerful wizard alive." hissed Tom as he started to walk in a circle, something Harry started imitating almost immediately.

"Yeah because killing a teenager that hasn't even finish his magical schooling is all that awe worthy innit Tommy-boy." taunted Harry as he smirked back at the fuming Dark Lord. Just a couple more taunts and he knew Riddle would have enough and attack. He would have to time it just right for his half ass plan to even have a chance of working.

"And as a matter of fact, is killing me something you really want to brag about? I mean, really it took four tries and seventeen years to kill me, an untrained wizard at that, can't be all that powerful if you can't even kill a kid." Harry said as gave Voldemort a smirk just trying to infuriate the man. Which seem to be working since the pale white skin on the Dark Lord's face was getting redder by the second. He knew the snakefucker could see flush.

"You better watch your mouth Potter before I..." the sparks coming of the Dark Lords wand were shining a dark emerald, not unlike Harry's eyes, It didn't looked like the color of a Killing Curse, whatever it was it didn't look like something nice.

"...what you're going to kill me harder, please you can't even kill me now." Harry interrupted the Dark Lord causing the snake-man to snarl at him. Harry just smiled back, it was kinda fun messing with Tom, sure he needed to die but that didn't mean he couldn't be a smart-ass about it.

"Enough! Tonight you die... **AVADA KEDAVRA** " snarled the Dark Lord before he, quick as a snake he he, slashed his wand at him and sent a killing curse his way. Just what Harry wanted. Thanks to all the years playing seeker for the Gryffindor team Harry's reflexes were second to none, before the spell had even left the Dark Lord's wand Harry's had already launched his own spell back. And while it has the first time he had use the spell Harry was sure he had enough hate for Voldemort for it to work.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!."** Harry roared back, flinging his own killing curse right at the shocked and unprotected Lord Voldemort. The few seconds before the curse slammed into his chest felt like a life time for him, contrary to what people said, his life didn't pass before his eyes, instead he saw the many people that had become precious to him; Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur, the twins, Moony, Tonks and his newborn godson Teddy, Bill and Fleur, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and many others flashed into his mind, these were the people that made his life worth living, this were the people he was willing to die for. He just hoped they lived a long and peaceful life.

As the cursed hit him square in the chest he felt all the strength and energy leave his body, before everything went black he enjoyed the sight of his killing curse also slamming into the chest of the still shocked Tom Riddle. The Dark Lord fell to the floor and his body started disintegrating.

The second he hit the floor he felt all the pains and aches he had felt all over his body completely go away, even the sharp pain from the wound in his side stopped. When he opened his eyes he found himself standing in a completely deserted King's Cross Station, well not completely deserted since a few feet to his left he could see the unconscious form of a naked, pale and deformed man. He had thin black hair and was shivering as he curled up into a ball and moaned/whimpered in pain.

Harry was just about to see if could do anything to help the clearly injured and sick man when after a specially bad shiver he saw the mans face...Tom Riddle's. After he realized who he was he had to hold back the urge to walked up to him and start kicking.

He stood after, what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds watching the man moan in pain on the floor, when a huge black figure appeared right next to Harry to also look down on Riddle. Harry tried to move or speak to ask who the man was but found his whole body frozen, he could breath but that was about it.

"I must thank you Harry James Potter, for finally delivering Tom Marvolo Riddles complete soul." said the figure, which Harry noticed was just a big shadow without any features, as it bend down to grab Tom's ankle, the second he did Riddle's whole body turned translucent before completely disappearing.

The shadow stood back up and stared at Harry for a few seconds before he stepped back and gave Harry a pat on the back.

"I'll see you again someday...but something tells me it won't be anytime soon, just make sure to take care of my Hallows." said the shadow as he disappeared from sight, the second he mentioned the Hallows Harry realized he had just met **Death.**

Harry had never been more scared in his life.

The second Death disappeared Harry regained control over his body and almost fell over. He turned around to see if there was anything more in the station, he could make out something appearing on the other side of the station, just as the figure was taking form, which was starting to look a lot like Professor Dumbledore he felt a sharp tug on his chest before everything when white.

For the second time in less than an hour Harry felt himself waking up from his place on the floor, only this time all the pains and aches in his body were back, if somewhat lessened. As he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a pair of smoldering red eyes, which quickly turned brown. The same eyes from earlier he realized, they were attached to a very beautiful woman, she had long brown hair in ringlets and was wearing an tight red dress as she knelt over him.

"Wow you're really earning that _Boy-Who-Lived_ moniker aren't you?" asked the girl as she smirked at him, strangely enough she had a American accent. Harry tried to sit up but that sent a sharp bolt of pain all through his chest. The grunt seem to make the girl's smile widen.

"God my chest...it feels like its on fire. I swear to god if I have a lightning bolt scar there I'm going to be pissed." groaned Harry as he used all his remaining strength to keep his eyes open to look at the still smiling girl next to him.

"What do you want?" asked an annoyed Harry, the pain in not only his chest but also from the many wounds in his body making him blunt and a tad hostile.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Some people are too interesting to die?" asked the girl before she bit down on her wrist, which for some reason sounded like she was biting into an apple, and forced her bleeding wound over his mouth. When she did that he took notice of the veins around her eyes and the fangs poking out of her mouth. It took him too long to realize what she was...vampire.

"Well darling, you're one of those people." said the girl before she grabbed both sides of his head and with one swift, and cringe-worthy, twist snapped his neck. The last thing he saw before everything went black, again, was the fanged grin on the the beautiful girls face.

By the time he woke back up everything around him was pitch black, the moon was high in the sky but the tall thick trees around the Forbidden Forest kept the light from entering the clearing Harry was on.

Strangely enough the lack of light didn't affect his vision, he could see everything around him perfectly. Then he realized that he could see everything perfectly and he didn't' have his glasses on, they were nowhere to be found.

Also woman seems to have disappeared. When Harry thought about the woman everything that had happened to him came back to him in a flash, fighting Voldemort, killing him but dying in the process, the woman forcing him to drink her blood, then the sharp pain that came when she snapped his neck.

" _Was that all real?"_ thought Harry as he stood back up with a groan, the dull ache in his neck told him that yes the neck thing was probably real. As he looked around the clearing he almost jumped back in fright when he saw someone else just standing there looking at him. It took him a few seconds to recognized him as one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters, Dolohov, if he remembered correctly.

"What the hell is going on?, what are you doing here?" demanded Harry as he pointed his wand at the DE. The man didn't even flinch he was just standing there blankly looking at him. It sort of looked like he was under the effect of the Imperius spell.

"I was told to stay in this exact spot and answer any questions you had." Harry was now sure Dolohov was under some type of mind control, the man was speaking in a dull emotionless tone of voice.

"Who told you to stay here?" asked Harry as he walked up to the man and searched him, on his waist he found the man's wand but not much else. The man had a shrunken trunk on his pocket and Harry took it, you never know what might be useful in the future.

"I don't know, as the Aurors were taking me away she swooped in and took me from them, the next thing I know I was standing here where she gave me orders, that was two days ago." said the drone like man, while Harry was searching him the man didn't even move a muscle, as a matter of fact he wasn't even looking at him, just staring straight ahead.

"Two days!?" Harry screamed out in shock, he had been unconscious two whole days, what had happen to the school and the battle or even his friends...Harry was just about to run out of the clearing when he realized he had a source of information not even two feet away from him.

"Tell me what happen after I killed Voldemort?" demanded Harry as he stood in front of the bewitched dark wizard. When he mentioned Voldemort's name Harry saw some emotion enter his eyes but it was gone before it could take hold.

"After you killed the Dark Lord, all the remaining Death Eaters tried to escape but the angry students, teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix threw up an anti apparition ward and ruthlessly took down any fleeing Death Eater that they could. I was but one of the few that manage to survive the vicious assault. When there were less than twenty of us fighting back the Aurors that were loyal to the Ministry arrived and stopped the fighting and started arresting us, that's when the woman came in and kidnapped me.

"My friends! what happened to my friends and why didn't anyone take my body?" said Harry as he took a deep breath, he was kinda glad that his death urged his remaining comrades to take out the rest of the Death Eaters. While he thought the world of Dumbledore he had always thought that the whole 'give murderers a second chance' thing was flawed.

"Your friends, the Weasleys and the mudblood were the ones leading the charge, from what I saw, all of them, aside from one of the twins and the werewolf and his whore, were alive. The reason they didn't take your body was that when the woman put me here she took your body with her, she just returned a few hours ago and dropped you back here." said the man, Harry had to take a few deep breath when the man started insulting his friends, the rage he felt was something he had never felt before, it almost overwhelmed him. Also knowing that Remus and Tonks were dead caused a sadness in his heart that just about floored him. For some reason his emotions were all over the place.

Also the knowledge that the woman that had snapped his neck had taken his body was sort of unsettling, what had she done with his body while he had been unconscious. A small part of his mind was doing everything it could to ignore the fact that he was sure the woman had turned him in to a vampire.

"Did the woman give you any other instructions?" Harry asked halfheartedly as he turned around and started looking around the clearing again, that's when he saw them. There, on the floor where he had previously been unconscious were two wands, Dumbledore's wand. The Elder Wand. The Stick of Destiny and Voldemort's. They were laying on the ground side by side, just waiting for him.

"Yes, she told me that after you finish asking questions I was to do this." said the man, Harry turned around to see what he would do when he saw Dolohov bring his wrist up to his mouth and take a deep and hard bite. Harry was honestly way too shocked to do anything about it. He was about to ask the Death Eater why he had bitten himself when the smell of the fresh blood reached his nose.

The second the smell hit his nose he felt his mouth fill with saliva and his throat start to burn, he had never been more thirsty in his life. The longer he smelled the blood the quicker his control left him, he wanted nothing more than to run over to the confounded man and take a big bite out of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Harry as he covered his nose with both his hands, he couldn't keep his body from taking a step forward, he was starting to lose control.

"She said that you would need to feed to complete the transition, and she said I was meant to be the food." said Dolohov as he took a step forward and with his non injured hand flicked some of the dripping blood towards Harry.

Harry was almost winning the fight to control himself when Dolohov flicked his blood at him, by chance a couple of the drops of blood landed on Harry's lip, he couldn't control himself as his tongue moved out of his mouth and licked the drops. When he did all semblance of control left him, in seconds he felt his canines lengthen and sharpen, around his eyes the veins started showing as the whites of his eyes turned black and is eyes red. In seconds Harry was on top of Dolohov draining the man of his life blood.

As he bit into the Death Eaters neck Harry wanted noting more than to moan in pleasure, the liquid flowing into his mouth was pure ambrosia, it was the most delicious thing he had ever had the pleasure of drinking. Also he could feel his body healing itself at a rapid pace, the pain his his body left and the many aches he had always had from the beatings during his childhood disappeared. Hell he could even feel his muscles straining and becoming stronger. He felt like a million galleons.

After what felt like hours the blood stopped flowing into his mouth. As Harry let the Death Eater's body fall to the floor he couldn't keep the smile off his face. A part of him felt awful that he had just killed someone, even if it was a murderer like Dolohov but another, a much stronger part, just wanted to find another bad person and drain them dry.

But first he needed to find the person responsible for turning him into a vampire and to do that he would need money and resources.

So before doing anything else he needed to go to Gringotts, and do it without anyone seeing him. After picking up both of the Elder wand and the Voldemort's wand from the forest floor he gave the dead Death Eater one final look before he turned on the spot and apparated out of the Forbidden Forest, luckily for him the wards around Hogwarts were still down.

 **Leaky Cauldron;**

When he appeared at the front of the Leaky Cauldron he was surprised by how empty it was, from what he knew of the last time Voldemort had been defeated the wizards and witches of Britain should be in full party mode.

But as he stepped into the Cauldron, underneath his invisibility cloak, it was all but deserted. The only person inside was the old bartender Tom. He had been expecting a full party but then again it was late. Ignoring the mood in the place Harry quickly made his was to the entrance to the Alley. Using the wand he had stolen from Draco he opened the entrance and steeped foot into Diagon Alley.

The alley just like the bar was almost deserted, only a few wizards were around the ally and most of them were just cleaning up. With his cloak firmly in place he walked through the Alley, as he did he realized that there had indeed been a party there if the confetti and the empty firewhiskey bottles were any indication.

As he stepped up to the massive white marble building that was Gringotts Wizarding Bank he was very surprised to see it looked just like it always did, the enormous hole from where the dragon, and by extension him and his friends, had escape from just days earlier was gone. He didn't know if it was magic or just Goblin engineering but he was both shocked and amazed by how quickly everything was fixed up.

Just before he entered the bank Harry took of his cloak and stored it back up in his moleskinpouch, he knew that as long as he did nothing to offend the Goblins they wouldn't tell a soul about his visit.

The long hall where the goblin tellers attended their clients were back to their pristine appearance. Just like the first time he step foot in the bank the tellers were busy either going through paper work or counting gems and galleons.

" _At least they'll never change._ " thought Harry as he walk up to the only goblin teller that didn't seen busy. The goblin was just sitting there reading the latest edition of weekly witch...weird.

"Excuse me Master Goblin I wish to speak to someone about my vaults..." said Harry getting the attention of the goblin. When he did Harry had to hold back a smile when he saw the startled expression on his face. Just as the goblin look like he was going to snarl at him its eyes shifted from his face all the way up to his lighting bolt scar that while not an angry red as it used to be was still quite noticeable.

"Lord Potter-Black, we at Gringotts have been waiting for you...if you would follow me." grunted the goblin before it jumped down from its stool and started making his way to the back of the bank. Harry having no other choice walked behind the teller.

After a long ten minute walk around the many maze like hallways of the back they came upon a black wooden door with the tittle of ' _ **Sharptooth, Account Manager for Potter, Black, Nott, Bullstrode and Malfoy.'**_

" _Just one Goblin for all those accounts...interesting._ " thought Harry as the teller knocked on the door one time. The second it did the door opened as if on its on accord.

"Come in." croaked a voice from inside the office. The teller that had lead the way, stepped to the side and gave Harry a short bow before hurrying away as fast as his stubby little legs could get him. The sight almost made Harry laugh.

A few seconds later he walked into the office, inside he was amazed by the splendor of the office. On the walls were many different kings of weapons, from axes to short swords.

"Ahh Lord Potter-Black, I have been expecting you." called out the same voice from before, the sound of his name knocked him from his perusal of the office walls. There, behind a massive obsidian desk, sat an ancient looking goblin. The goblin had a long white beard and sharp yellowish teeth. Its fingers were long and crooked as they were wrapped around two small wooden boxes.

One black, one crimson.

He idly noticed that behind the goblin, hanging from the wall were four detailed crest. He recognized the Black Family Crest from all the times he had seen it hanging in Grimmault Place. The other three he didn't. But he was quite sure one of them was his family's...the Potters.

"Come have a seat my lord, we have much to discuss.' said the goblin then with a snap of his fingers a seat appeared in front of the desk. Harry gave the goblin a small smile, careful not to show any teeth, before he sat down and waited for the it to speak.

"I have been waiting for you ever since you reached your majority. As you might know, not only are you the heir of the Potter family but also the Black family." said the Goblin, Harry gave him a small nod, he remembered Dumbledore telling him Sirius had made him his heir. And he had known, thanks mostly to Hermione, that the Potters were an old family. And that meant old money.

"I do, Sirius used the fact that my grandmother was a Black to make me his heir." said Harry as he remembered the day Sirius and him had spend in the Tapestry room talking about the Black's and the Potters.

"Aye Dorea Black was a fine witch, and an even finer woman." said the goblin as he placed the small boxes in front of Harry.

"As you know, since the formation of the Wizengamot the roles of the Lords have become pretty much obsolete but as is tradition the heads of all the Noble Houses and up are referred as Lord. As is, you are the Head of both the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and the Noble and Ancient House of Potter." said the goblin as with another look at the boxes and another snap of his long crooked fingers two black leather ledgers appeared in front of Harry.

Harry's eyes never wavered from the two boxes in front of his eyes. With a careful hand, almost as if he was picking a small animal he picked up the first box, the black one, and opened it. Inside was a ring he was most familiar with, the last time he had seen it Sirius had been wearing it. Placed in a shining band of silver was a polished amethyst with the crest of the Black family on it, below it in small almost unseen letter was the Black family motto. _Tojours Pur; Always Pure._

"I thought this was lost, vanished along the last person that wore it." said Harry as he picked up the ring and placed it on his left index finger, as he did he felt a jolt of electricity run from his hand to his head as the ring shrunk down to fit his finger and alongside it came the knowledge of all the properties under the Black family name.

'Grimmault Place – London.'

'Black Manor – Wales.'

'Villa – South Coast of Cuba.'

'Manor House – Germany.'

"Quite right my lord." said the Sharptooth with a tight grin, Harry didn't' even realized he had spoken out loud.

"The Blacks had quite a few international properties, contrary to most of the other English families, that do their best to keep their gold here in England." grinned the goblin as he produced a keyring with three big silver keys on it.

"The keys serve a dual purpose of not only giving you ownership of the properties but as portkeys to each of them. Just grab the one you want to use and tap it with your wand while saying the Black Family motto." said the smiling goblin.

Harry quickly got over his shock and grabbed the other ring box. When he opened it he felt tears coming to his eyes as he stared at the ring. It was just as big as the Black ring, but otherwise completely different. Instead of a silver band it was gold with many small runes all over it. A big polished squared emerald was its centerpiece and over the Potter family crest was displayed proudly. Two prancing stags with wands in their mouth. Underneath the Potter Motto was written in golden script. ' _Family, Duty, Honor.'*_

He also placed the ring in his left index finger as he did the Black Family ring gave of a flash of light and disappeared, the Potter family ring refitted to the finger and like the Black one gave him a direct line of knowledge to all his properties.

'Potter Manor – Scotland.'

'Cottage – Godric's Hallow.'

'Manor – Mystic Falls.'

'Penthouse – New York City.'

"I wonder where the Black Family ring..." they second he thought of the Black Family ring another flash of light came from his hand and the Black ring had replaced the Potter on. "A nifty trick Signet Rings have, think of the one you want and it shall appear on your finger." chuckled the Goblin when he saw the dumbfounded look on Harry's face.

"Those last two were actually bought by your mother just months before she died." said Sharptooth as he pulled out another keyring but this time it had four golden keys instead.

"There are some things you have to be aware off Lord Potter, the Potter Manor in Scotland was damage in a Death Eater attack more than two decades ago and it will take a bit of work to make it livable again, luckily all the heirlooms and paintings inside were moved to the main Potter vault so they are safe. The second thing is that the Cottage in Godric's Hallow was seized by the Ministry as a memorial for the first defeat of the Dark Lord, but its still technically a Potter Family House thus you have full access to it." said the goblin, Harry just gave him a tight nod before he tucked away both key-rings inside his moleskin pouch.

"These two ledgers belong to you, the first is tied to all the Black family accounts, which as of four days ago include both the Malfoy and the Lestrange Vaults since the lines are extinct with the death of Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy and Rodulphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange." said the Gobling with a blood thirsty grin.

"Unfortunately Malfoy Manor was destroyed a few weeks ago in a fire and the Lestrange properties were sold at the beginning of the war to fund most of the Dark Lord's war efforts. Also the Lestrange Vault was drained by the goblins of Gringotts to pay for the damages cause by Bellatrix and her associates a few days ago." the goblin said and Harry had to hold back a wince, at least their plan to pin the blame on Bellatrix had paid off.

"I don't mind, in fact I have an idea for the Malfoy fortune." said Harry as he opened the ledger and looked through the gold that was inside the Malfoy vault. What he read shocked him, the Malfoys were bloody loaded.

 **Vault** _ **#**_ **394 Malfoy Family Vault:**

 **Galleons: 45,340,000.**

 **Sickle's: 15,240.**

 **Knuts: 5,000.**

 ***Also in the vault are a multitude of gems, book, paintings, tapestries, armors, and weapons.**

"My god, no wonder Malfoy was such an unbearable dick...he was loaded." said Harry with a grimace when he saw all the money inside the vault, when he did it caused Sharptooth to bust out in a gut wrenching belly laugh.

"What so funny?" Harry asked with an amused tone of voice, it was not every day he had the pleasure of seen a goblin laugh, he almost believe they couldn't.

"I'm sorry my lord, but as you said while the Malfoys were certainly loaded, compare to your holdings as Lord of House Black alone they are nothing." laughed the still chuckling goblin as he used his finger to change the page to show Harry the holdings in the Main Black Vault, when he read the page he almost choked on his own saliva when he saw the numbers.

 **Vault# 52 Black Family Vault.**

 **Galleons: 340,540,000.**

 **Sickles: 34,954,343.**

 **Knuts: 12,278,000**

 ***Also in the vault are a multitude of gems, book, paintings, tapestries, armors, and weapons.**

"That's after we added what was left of the Lestrange vault and all the other trust and personal Vaults of the many diseased members of the Black Family." said the still chuckling goblin as he watched the shocked face of the young Lord before him.

"This other ledger has the Potter family accounts, now while not as wealthy as the Blacks, the Potters had money to their name, mostly because of the union of House Peverell into their own." said the goblin as he opened the other ledger and placed it in front of Harry.

 **Vault# 114 Potter Family Vault.**

 **Galleons: 123,304,000.**

 **Sickles: 13,245,000**

 **knuts: 11,326,000**

 ***Also in the vault are a multitude of gems, book, paintings, tapestries, armors, and weapons.**

"May I have some parchment and a quill?" asked Harry as he went back to the page with the Malfoy Family Holdings. The smiling goblin just gave him a small nod before with another snap of his fingers a piece of parchment and a quill appeared by his hand.

"Thank you." said Harry as he took the quill and started writing.

 _I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and body hereby declare this to be my last will and testament._

 _To Hermione Granger: Mione, like a said to Ron a few days ago, you are my sister in everything but blood. I had the pleasure of calling you my best friend for seven years, I just wished it could have been longer. So for all those years of unconditional friendship, I leave you a couple of things. First and foremost I leave you my other best friend Ron Weasley, take good care of him, he might have the emotional range of a teaspoon but that teaspoon is worth all the galleons in the world. I also leave you the entire Black Family Library, or at least what its left of it and five million galleons to help you achieve all your dreams. I wish you a long and happy live, god knows you earned it._

" _To Ronald Bilius Weasley: my other best friend, the first friend my own age I ever made. Meeting you and your family was the first real break I ever got, thanks to you I got to know what having a brother felt like and for that I can't thank you enough. So with that in mind I leave you five million galleons with the hope that you use them have a happy live._

" _To Molly and Arthur Weasley: I want to especially thank the both of you, because thanks to you I got to learn what it felt like to have a mum and dad. You took me into your homes when I was nothing but a skinny and lonely eleven year old and you help made me the man I am today. I know the Burrow took some damage during the war so I leave you ten million galleons both in thanks and so you can fix up your home, it might be small but its magical and there was were I learned what it was to have a family._

" _To Ginny Weasley: my beautiful Ginny you gave me light during the darkest time of my life, I could fill this page with words of how much a care for you but I have to be quick, I leave you five million galleons and the hope that you have a long, happy and exciting life ahead of you._

" _To Neville Longbottom: Mate I know you don't need it but still, I leave you with one million galleons just for the fact that you were my friend._

" _To Luna Lovegood: my darling Luna, just like Neville I leave you one million galleons both to help you rebuilt your home and to fund as many expeditions as I can so you can search for all those wonderful creatures you always told me about. Our world is coming out of some dark times and I think it could use some of the light that you so selflessly give. I was proud to call you friend._

" _To Fred and George Weasley: I know you have gone through much during these last few days, but I hope that even through all the grief there's still a spark of what made the Weasley twins great. You guys were the big brothers I always wanted. So to help you continued the dream you I leave you one million galleons. The world needs laughter now more than ever, I hope this will help give it to them._

" _To Hagrid: you were my first friend EVER_, _you took a helpless lonely kid and you showed him a magical world. You took just Harry, a sad abused child that wanted somewhere he could belong and helped make that sadness and that loneliness disappear. For that you will always have a special place in my heart. I leave you one million galleons in the hope that you'll use them to buy as many animals and pets as will make you happy...just do me one favor, no more dragons._

" _To Remus, Dora and Teddy Lupin: this is actually more for my godson than for Dora and Mooney. To Teddy, I wished I had the chance to meet you but if you're reading this then it means I didn't make it._

 _When your father asked me to be your godfather I felt so much joy that I can't find the words to describe it. I had dreams of spoiling you like I never was, do with you all the things me and Sirius talked about, hearing your first words, buying you your first broom, giving you advise about girls or even seeing you on September 1st for your first year at Hogwarts but alas I cannot, even though it won't make up for it I leave you, the rest of my fortune, sixteen million galleons, fifteen thousand sickles and five thousand knuts. I hope that's enough to give you a happy childhood and a prosperous life._

 _My friends and family, though I left you too early, I hope that you will remember me fondly and live long and happy lives._

 _As always, Mischief Managed_

 _Harry James Potter_

The last part Harry had to sign with a blood quill Sharptooth gave him, and thanks to somegoblin trickery the will was backdated a few weeks before Fleur and Bill's wedding. That's the reason he had mention some people in his will that he knew to be dead.

"Thank you Sharptooth, you have been most helpful." said Harry as he sealed the will with a bit of wax and handed it to Sharptooth.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Lord Potter Black." asked the goblin.

"Actually there is, I have recently had some changes brought upon my person and was planing on moving to the states to find the one responsible, I was hoping there was some way that I could spend my money in the muggle would without having to come to a Gringotts to make the exchange from galleons to pounds or in this case dollars?" asked Harry with a grin as he sat back and did his best to not play with the rings in his hands.

"Actually yes." said the goblin, then he turned and for the first time opened one of the many desk drawers in his massive obsidian desk. From it he pulled out four things, two thin plastic cards and two small money pouches.

"These are Gringott debit cards, one is attached to the Potter Vault the other to the Black vault, they are accepted everywhere in the muggle world," said the Sharptooth as he handed the cards to Harry who, after looking them over for a few seconds, pulled out his beat up wallet and stored them inside.

"The moneybags are link to your accounts as well, no need to come to the bank unless is absolutely necessary or you get a summons from us, also the second you step foot out of the bank your many vaults will be moved to our branch in the states.

"Thank you my friend, as a bonus I want the goblins of Gringotts to take any and all goblin artifacts in the Malfoy vaults." said Harry, when he did the shocked look on Sharptooth's face was enough to make him laugh out loud.

"That is most generous my lord." said Sharptooth as he gave Harry a swift bow. Harry just waved it away and gave the old goblin a bright smile.

"Think of it as endurance that my visit, and status will be kept a secret." said Harry with a nod as he grabbed his two moneybags, his ledgers and prepared to make his way out of the office, before he could Sharptooth put his hand up to tell Harry he had one more thing to say.

"Before you go my lord, I have one more thing to give you." said Sharptooth as he pulled a small box from underneath his desk, he opened it and stared at it for a few seconds before he turned it around and showed it to Harry. Inside the box he saw a leather bracelet with a round polished blue stone on it, over the stone he saw the Potter family crest.

"What is this?" asked Harry as he picked up the bracelet when he did he felt a tingle for a few seconds before it passed. Sharptooth just gave him a small smile before he elaborated.

"We at Gringotts were made aware of your 'change' in status a few days ago, so I took the liberty to have his small trinket made, its stone is lapiz lapsuli and the it's spell to allow one such as you to walk in the sunlight, the leather of the bracelets is also spelled to be unbreakable and also so only the person that put the bracelet on can take it off." said Sharptooth with a wicked grin when he saw the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Thank you Sharptooth." said Harry with a smile as he strapped the bracelet to his wrist. When he saw there was nothing more to talk about he gave Sharptooth one last nod before he turned and started to walk out the door.

" _Next stop...Mystic Falls."_ thought Harry as he made his way out of the bank while fingering the keys in his pocket.

 **A/N THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

 **THIS IS JUST ANOTHER STORY I HAD SITTING IN A PENDRIVE I HAD AROUND SINCE MY OLD LAPTOP DIED, NOW I JUST GAVE IT A SMALL POLISH BEFORE POSTING IT.**

 **ITS A BIT SHORT BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY TO GET HARRY TO TURN AND GET ALL THE OTHER HP STUFF OUT OF THE WAY.**

 ***Harry and Hermione had more dozes of polyjuice and hairs from a couple of Death Eaters so instead of the goblins seeing them they saw Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Avery Nott leaving on the back of the blind dragon...don't judge me its a fanfic and I need Harry to be on the goblins good side.**


	2. Shopping Spree

_**Harrison Black and the Mystic Falls**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Shopping Spree.**_

 **Bold: Magic Casting**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

 **Mystic Falls; Virginia**

 **Fell's Clothing and Accessories.**

 **Monday ; 9:45 am**

Harry had arrived in Mystic Falls less than two days ago and since then he found out he had a bit of a problem.

He stuck out like a sore thumb.

The town was a hub of activity with a lot, and he meant A LOT, of kids his own age walking around and socializing and well unfortunately for him he didn't exactly fit in.

Mostly because the only decent clothes he had to wear were wizards robes.

Hell! wizards robes that didn't even fit him anymore.

Since waking up in the Forbidden Forest Harry had drained and killed a lot more people, mostly surviving Death Eaters and a few criminal scum he had come upon.

And he found out that the more blood he drank the better he felt, the healthier he became.

The malnourishment he had suffered at the Dursley's hands and the months he spend running through the English countryside looking for Horcruxes with Hermione had been reverse making him look healthy and if be dared say so himself… quite good.

By now the years as the Dursley's personal house elf had been corrected, so while he would never be a giant he had reached the same height as his dad, a respectable 6 foot, with hard lean muscles gained from all his years playing for his House Team and fighting for his life.

He had gotten a haircut from Kreacher, shortening his black hair so much that it, for once, didn't look like a black bird's nest. And thanks to vampirism he no longer needed his glasses.

Now the only thing keeping him from looking like a normal, if attractive, teenage boy was the oversize hand me downs from his cousin be was stuck wearing.

But that's exactly the reason why he was standing in the middle of the best clothing store Mystic Falls had to offer.

Now if he only wasn't as lost as he was.

" _Merlin, I have no idea where to start."_ Though Harry as he rubbed his forehead while looking exasperated at the rack of dress shirts in front of him.

The damn place was massive and pack to the gills with people so all the attendants in the floor where too busy to help him out.

Just as Harry was about to turn and leave he overheard two girls close to him giggle and talking about the clothes they wanted to buy.

One was a rather beautiful blonde girl with bright blue eyes and a kind smile and the other had skin the color of coffee with long brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.

They were giggling over a long emerald dress and he spotted both holding baskets full of the clothes they intended to buy.

" _Merlin how is it so easy for them."_ Thought harry with a wistful look on his face feeling a tad jealous both at the ease in which the girls shopped and at the fact that they had friends to shop with.

It had been two months since he had been bitten and they had been a long and lonely two months.

Harry was so lost in thought that he missed when the turned away from the dress and caught sight of him.

 **P.O.V change**.

Caroline had been having a very good time shopping with Bonnie.

It had been the first time in weeks where they could take a breather from the Supernatural world. They were currently shopping for clothes for Elena's 18 birthday party, said birthday girl would've been with them but she and Damon had gotten another lead in their search for Stefan and were currently running it down.

" _God I wonder where Stefan is."_ Though Caroline as she played with emerald dress in her hands, he thoughts of Stefan and Klaus were interrupted by Bonnie grabbing her arm and gently pinching her.

"What is it?" asked Caroline as she looked at Bonnie but her friend wasn't looking at her, he gaze was fixed on something behind her.

For a second a pit formed in Caroline' stomach thinking something bad was behind her but it went away the second she turned around and caught sight of the handsome guy standing in the middle of the store looking lost at a rack of dress shirts.

"What is he wearing?" asked Bonnie and that's when Caroline finally noticed the clothes.

He was standing in the middle of the store in an over sized grey shirt and ratty brown pants that were being held up but an even rattier belt.

" _And his shoes!"_ thought a dismayed Caroline as she saw the beat up trainers he was wearing. They looked like they would fall apart at any moment.

"Oh my god! He's a walking fashion disaster" whispered Caroline as both her and Bonnie watched the guy. He looked one last time around the store before signing and seemingly giving up if the slump of his shoulders was any indication.

"We should totally help him out." Said Bonnie surprising Caroline greatly, the blonde looked over and couldn't hold back the grin when she saw the look on her friend's eyes.

It had been a long time since she had see a boy crazy Bonnie Bennet.

" _I was beginning to think this side of her was gone."_ Thought Caroline with a grin as Bonnie grabbed her arm and started dragging her forward.

The guy was so lost in thought that he didn't hear them as they walked up to him, he probably would have stayed that way had Caroline not cleared her throat to catch his attention.

The teen before them whipped around looking at her and Bonnie startled and Caroline couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her when she saw the look on his face.

" _And his eyes, god! it should be illegal for a boy to have eyes like that."_ Thought Caroline as she tried her best not to lose herself in the guy's deep emerald eyes.

"Do you need help? You look a little lost." Said Bonnie with a friendly grin.

Bonnie question brought out a sheepish grin from the guy and Caroline could help but admire how handsome the boyish smile made him.

"Yes please! I'm completely lost." Said the boy returning Bonnie's friendly smile to both of them.

" _God! his accent!"_ thought Caroline as she almost melted on the spot from the combination of the guys accent and his beautiful earnest eyes.

"We can tell." Said Caroline as she looked him up and down, the smile on her face taking the bite from her somewhat bitchy comment.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

"We can tell." Said the beautiful blonde before him and from the smile on her face Harry could tell she wasn't being mean, she was just teasing him.

"God Caroline!, don't be rude." whined the blonde's, Caroline, friend as she smacked her arm and gave her a mock glare.

"I'm not being rude, I just made an observation!" said Caroline with a shrug as she smiled at both Harry and Bonnie.

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he watch them mock argue.

His laugh made them both stop and stare back at him cutting off his laugh mid way and making him blush.

" _I had no idea vampires could still blush."_ Though Harry sheepishly doing his best to ignore the girls giggling.

"Merlin where are my manners." Said Harry with a grimace before he hit them both the smile that Ginny said made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm Harrison! Harrison Sirius Black but please call me Harry." Said Harry with a grin, once again thanking the goblins who had helped him get a whole new muggle identity.

"Well Harry! I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennet and my rude friend here is Caroline Forbes." Said Bonnie as she stuck her hand out for a handshake.

Harry did her one better as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips in a brushed barely there kiss.

He was British after all.

He was pleasantly rewarded with a blush and a giggle from Bonnie before another hand was suddenly thrust in his face. Harry gave the blushing Caroline an amused smile before gently taking hold of her hand and kissing it as well.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said Harry smiling at both, their smiles were broken a few seconds later when a rushing woman ran through the middle of them almost knocking Bonnie and Harry off their feet.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" asked Caroline as she once more looked down at his ratty clothes, her stare making it quite clear what she thought about his clothes.

"Well, I kinda need everything." Said Harry as he looked around the store once more looking lost. Before Caroline could ask what he meant the sudden sound of Bonnie's ring tone broke the silence.

"Crap, I have to take this." Said Bonnie with an apologetic smile at Harry before she mouthed _'Its Elena'_ at Caroline before she answered the phone and walked away to talk in private.

"So what do you mean everything?" asked Caroline when Bonnie had disappeared through the store doors. Harry smiled gratefully at her before answering.

"Just that, I need everything, I just moved here from England and aside from a few books and papers I didn't bring anything with me." Said Harry embarrassed knowing how much stuff he had yet to do.

The Manor House his mother had bought in Mystic Falls was massive and very modern but it was completely empty and needed a good dusting.

" _Thank God for Kreacher."_ Thought Harry knowing the Black house elf was having the time of his life cleaning the new Black Manor.

He also had yet to buy furniture for the house, a bed, bookshelves and a thousand other things to turn the empty Manor into a home. And since he was planning to stay in the muggle world for a while he would need a car, a cell phone and a computer.

" _Definitely getting a computer."_ Thought Harry with a happy grin, he had wanted one since he was ten and his cousin received one for his eleven birthday.

"So what's your budget?" Caroline's questions knocked him from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he looked at the grinning Caroline who was almost grinning in place.

"Well how much money can you spend?" clarified Caroline as she grabbed an empty basket from an nearby table an handed it to Harry.

"Oh! Money's no problem I have more than enough." Said Harry and from the pleased squeal Caroline made and the way she started running around grabbing clothes Harry realized he might have made a mistake.

The feeling only got stronger when Bonnie returned from her phone call and joined Caroline in her search for clothes.

 **5 long hours**

That's how long it took for Harry, Caroline and Bonnie to get him a completely new wardrobe. Everything from socks and briefs, he wasn't a fan of boxers, to jeans, t-shirts, dress shirts, dress pants, sports jackets, shorts, sneakers, dress shoes, boots, sweaters, hoodies and even four suits for the many formal events Mystic Falls like to throw.

And that was only in clothes, he also got four platinum watches, a multitude of cuff links for his suits, a new leather wallet, Caroline insisted after seen the state of his current one, four leather belts, two black, two brown.

He'll he even got a pair of grey aviator sunglasses that Harry thought made him look cool.

As Harry and Bonnie and the three attendants Caroline had bullied into helping were walking to the cash register to pay Caroline ran up to them with a smile in her face, in her hands she was holding both her own basket of clothes and a dark red leather jacket, which she promptly presented to Harry.

"Here, every young man should have his own leather jacket." Said Caroline with a grin that was matched by Harry as he grabbed the jacket to inspect it.

The jacket was long sleeved, the leather was rich and supple. It was a dark red that reminded Harry of a mix between blood and the red from the Gryffindor common room.

"I like it." Said Harry and Bonnie at the same time making them both to share an amused smile before all three of them walked to the cash register where the attendants where busy scanning all the items they had picked.

As the attendants were finishing scanning his items he quickly grabbed both Caroline and Bonnie's baskets and handed their clothes so the attendants to pay for them.

"Oh no Harry you don't need to pay for our clothes/ Harry! What are you doing?" cried Bonnie and Caroline as they tried and failed to grab their clothes back. Harry just shook his head and gently slapped their hands away from the table.

"Nope, it's the least I could do after all the help you gave me." Said Harry with a grin as he ignored all their further protest and waited for the cashier and the attendants to finish.

It took all four ten minutes to finish scanning the items and putting them away in big plastic bags with the store logo in them.

"Well sir it comes to a total of 8,645 dollars, will that be cash or charge." Said the cashier completely knocking both Bonnie and Caroline for a loop.

Harry knowing he could spend a hundred times that with out making a dent into his bank vaults just smiled at the cashier and handed her his black Gringotts card, the one connected to the Black Vault.

As the lady and the attendants where putting his items away Caroline looked through one of the bags and handed Harry a large bundle of clothes and his new leather wallet, one of the two brown belts and a pair of black sneakers.

"Before we go you need to go change." Ordered Caroline as she pointed to the changing rooms in the back.

"Yes ma'am." Said Harry with a grin as he struggled to the back with all the clothes Caroline had handed him.

It took Harry 15 minutes to change but when he came out he felt like a brand new man, he was dressed in his new sneakers, a loose pair of black jeans, a dark grey Henley shirt that was real soft and comfortable and his new red leather jacket.

"Now that's much, much better." Said Caroline with as smile and a nod that was copied by Bonnie when they saw him step out of the changing rooms.

"I feel better." Said Harry as he slightly pulled up his sleeves with showed off his leather bracelet on his right hand and his new platinum watch on his left one.

It also made both Bonnie and Caroline finally notice the big signet ring on his right ring finger making both girls worried until they saw the amethyst stone in the ring.

In the end he walked out of the store with four massive bags of clothes in his hands while two attendants walked behind him also carrying massive bags with the rest of his clothes.

In the rear were Caroline and Bonnie happily carrying their own bags as they all walked towards Caroline's SUV.

Harry had told her he had walked to the store from his house and the blonde had offered him a ride home.

After they finished putting everything in the back of Caroline's car and Harry had tipped the attendants all three of them got in the car for the ride to Harry's house.

"When did the lady say your suits will be done?" asked Caroline from the front of the car as she and Bonnie strapped on their seatbelts.

"Oh, she said they would be done by Friday." Said Harry from the backseat as he clicked on his seat belt and sat back to rest his aching legs, between all the walking and trying on clothes Harry was exhausted.

"So where to Harry?" asked Caroline as she started up her car and drove out of the parking lot. Bonnie, who didn't have Caroline's stamina for shopping, was leaning back with her eyes closed as the breeze from the open window hit her face.

"Oh 1630 Revello Drive, it's the big Manor House at the end." Said Harry as he leaned back and started transferring the contents of his old wallet to his new one.

"Oh I know that house, we had a Halloween party there last year." Said Caroline with a grin as she got to main street and turned in the direction Harry knew would take them to his new home.

"So you girls are the reason my house was littered with empty beer bottles and trash." Said Harry with a grin as he leaned forward to mock glare at both girls.

Caroline and Bonnie laughed before Bonnie turned in her seat so she could talk to Harry.

"So Harry, why did you and your parents move to Mystic Falls?" asked Bonnie as she watch Harry put away his old wallet in one of the bags next to him.

"Oh ahh…" said Harry caught off guard not knowing how to explain his situation without bringing down the mood.

"Well, its kind of a long story but I live alone." Said Harry as casual as he could but cursed in head when he saw the concerned look on Bonnie's face and the worried glance Caroline threw him using the rearview mirror.

"What do you mean you live by yourself?" Said Caroline as she took a left and entered the Harry's street.

"Well my parents died when I was a kid and a few months ago I became an emancipated minor that's when I moved here." Said Harry doing his absolute best to ignore the pitying looks both girls shot his way.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Said Bonnie as she slapped her forehead making Harry bust out in laughter.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie its been a long time…and it was a car accident in case your wondering." Said Harry with a smile making Bonnie smile back at him in relief. The last part he added for Caroline's benefit since be could see the blonde was dying to ask.

"Sorry." said Caroline with frown.

Thankfully they were spare any uncomfortable silence since at that moment Caroline reached the entrance to his Manor and drove up his driveway stopping her car in front of the entrance.

"Thank you for all the help girls…" said Harry as he unclicked his seat belt and lean forward so he could talk to them when the girls having tom look back.

"I would invite you in but the place is still a complete mess, I'm still cleaning." Said Harry with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his neck.

The real reason he didn't invite them in was because he had no idea what Kreacher was doing and he didn't feel like obliviating his new friends in case they saw something they shouldn't.

"Don't worry about it we understand." Said Caroline as she leaned back against her door so she could see both Harry and Bonnie.

"I promise the second I get settle in I'll invite you girls and give you a tour of the place." said Harry as he smiled at both of them.

"Here." Said Bonnie as she reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and piece of paper where both her and Caroline wrote down their phone numbers.

"Yes, the second you get a new cellphone you text us so we can have your number." Ordered Caroline with a smile, a smile that only got bigger when she saw Harry giving her a military salute.

"Yes ma'am." Said the teen wizard as he grabbed the two bags next to him and got out of the car.

He put them on the ground next to the entrance while he got the rest of the bags from the back of the car. There were twelve in total.

When he finished putting the bags on the ground he moved to the passenger window to say good bye to the girls.

"Once again girls thank you for all your help." Said Harry as he leaned on the car door. Both Caroline and Bonnie smiled at him before Caroline reached over and handed him another piece of paper, this one with an address written down.

"What's this?" asked Harry as he memorized the address before folding the piece of paper and shoving it in his pocket.

"We're throwing our friend Elena a party for her eighteen birthday, it would be awesome if you came." Said Caroline and Bonnie nodded her head. The invite made Harry grin like an idiot.

"I'll be there." Said Harry as he took a step back from the car so Caroline could move her car.

"See ya Harry." Both Caroline and Bonnie sang as they drove off.

" _This whole immortality thing is starting off pretty well."_ Thought Harry with a grin as he turned around a with wave of his left hand all the bags levitated off from the floor.

Before he could even bring out his keys to open the doors to the house they opened up by themselves and the bags disappeared with a snap and a pop.

" _For such an old elf Kreacher is still as a sharp as ever."_ Thought Harry as he shook his head with a grin and walked through the doorway.

When he did he couldn't keep his jaw from falling.

When he had left that morning the house was dusty, cluttered with trash and completely empty.

Now as he walked inside and looked around he couldn't believe it was the same place. It was clean, spotless really, and cluttered free, and not only that but he had furniture.

Expensive looking furniture.

"Kreacher!" called Harry still in shock as he entered the parlor and couldn't help but boggle as he stared at the room.

It was completely furbished.

There was a soft burgundy carpet on the floor, the parts of the floor not covered by the rug showed polished wooden floorboards.

There was a long leather couch that looked like could easily fit ten people, it was facing the black marble fire place.

And the walls were decorated with old but extremely beautiful paintings, everything from amazing landscapes to detailed paintings of magical animals in their natural habitats, thankfully there were no magical ones.

But there were two things that instantly caught his eye when he entered the room. The first was the massive refrigerated liquor cabinet that was on the wall to the back of the parlor.

From where he was standing, and thanks to his new enhance eye sight, he could see it was filled with old bottles of wine and different types of alcohol, including magical kinds if the five bottles of Firewhisky was anything to go by.

Also on then top most shelves he could see intricate and beautiful crystal decanters that were filled to the brim with a dark red liquid that he could smell from where he was standing by the entrance of then room. Blood, delicious blood.

The second thing that caught his fancy was a very expensive looking pool table. The cloth in the table was bright red and the table itself was made of polished dark wood. It was exquisite.

"You called Master?" Kreacher popped in behind him scaring the life out of him and causing him to jump a few feet in the air.

"Merlin Kreacher don't do that!" said Harry jumped around to see his faithful, now, house elf holding a huge crystal glass full to the brim with thick delicious blood.

"My bad Master, it wont happen again…would Master like his lunch?" Said/asked Kreacher in a monotone tone of voice but still Harry could detect the amusement in the house elf voice.

"Nevermind that, Kreacher where did all this stuff come from?" asked Harry as he accepted the glass of blood with a grateful smile his face.

This was the reason Harry had such a great hold on his bloodlust, any time he started feeling peckish Kreacher would appear with a glass of blood.

" _Huh Dragon's blood yum."_ Thought Harry with a pleased sigh as he finished the glass of blood, he had no idea where Kreacher got them but his fridge back in his penthouse apartment in New York, and he assumes here now, was always full to the brim with blood bags from different types of magical animals, hell he even had muggle and wizard blood.

So far his favorites aside from human were Dragon, Erumpent and Hippocampus. Thunderbird blood was also extremely delicious but also really rare according to Kreacher and they only had two bags in stock.

"From the Black vault Master and from the Main Black Manor, although the pool table came from Old Master's Sirius room, I found it shrunk in one of his chests, would Master like a tour?" asked Kreacher getting a nod from Harry as the glass of blood disappeared from his hand with a snap and a pop.

"Lets go." Said Harry as he used his tongue to lick the remaining blood from his upper lip. Aside from the parlor, Harry found out that Kreacher had managed to furbished the living room, the entrance hall, the dining room, the master bedroom and four other guest room.

"I'll be back later Kreacher." called Harry as he grabbed his keys from the table in the entrance hall. The old house elf didn't answer but Harry wasn't surprised, Kreacher had promised to finish decorating and cleaning the house by the time Harry returned that night.

Harry walked to the side of the house where the garage was. With a wave of his hand the door to the garage was unlocked and lifted itself up showing Harry the beautiful motorcycle sitting there.

His father's motorcycle.

From the manual he found in one of the shelves in the garage he knew it was a Royal Enfield Classic 350, white with a roaring Gryffindor lion painted on the gas tank in a dark red.

Harry absolutely loved it.

He had found the bike two months ago when he and a crew of goblins had arrived at the manor so the goblins could start setting up the wards around the property.

Harry had fallen in love with it at first sight and had taken it with him back to New York.

"Lets go to town girl." Said Harry with a grin as he sat in the bike and put on his helmet, he finished off the look with the pair of grey aviator sunglasses he had bought at the clothes store.

He started the bike and drove out of the garage and into town, be still had to get a phone and maybe a computer if he had the time.

Surprisingly it took him less than an hour to get both things, he ended getting something called an iPhone and a laptop that the kid at the nerdherd had assured him was the best money could buy.

The kid also gave him a phone number to call to get internet service installed at his home.

It was five in the afternoon by the time he was done shopping so after grabbing a quick bite to eat, normal human food, he went back home to change for the party.

By the time he had arrived back home, showered and dressed it was seven thirty at night. He was dressed in his brand new Black leather boots, black jeans and belt, a long sleeve black Henley shirt and his red leather jacket.

As he sat down on his bed he brought out his new phone, it was in a dark grey case that the kid told him would protect it from breaking if it fell from his hands, and texted Caroline.

 _Harry- 'hey at what time should I get there?'_

As he waited for Caroline to respond he walked up to his dresser and put on a bit of cologne, it had been a gift from Hermione on his last birthday.

The cologne was a tad like amortentia but just in the fact that it was spelled so that each girl that smelled it would smell something different. He would smell like the thing they found most attractive.

It was great.

" _Ginny almost had a fit when she read the package, I thought she was going to hex Hermione."_ Thought Harry with a bittersweet smile as he remembered the last birthday spend with his friends...with his family.

His thoughts were interrupted by a chime coming from his phone. He looked at it to see that Caroline had replied to his question.

 _Caroline- 'theres already a bunch of people here so ur welcome to come whenever you waant.'_

 _Harry- 'ok then, I am on my way'_

Harry touched the button on the top of his phone making the screen go black before he shoved it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"My first American Muggle Party… I can't wait." Said Harry with a grin as he grabbed his keys and his wallet from his dresser and started making his way downstairs.

As he walked through the house he noticed it had even more stuff than before, he massive empty room next to the Master bedroom was now a giant library filled to the brim with ancient and priceless books, both muggle and magical.

" _Hermione would cream her knickers if she saw this room."_ Thought Harry amused as he took in the details of the room, there were two giant wall to ceiling windows that would let in a lot of sunlight during the day and all over the room were comfy looking leather recliners where one could sit and read comfortably.

Shaking his head with a grin Harry backed out of the room and kept making his way down. The more he walked the more stuff he saw, paintings, suits of armor, stands with old Black and Potter weapons.

" _It will take me weeks to see everything in here."_ The place was packed with ancient heirlooms but still it looked great. Classy but homey if that was a thing.

As he reached the entrance hall he was surprised to see Kreacher standing in front of the doors holding a tall wooden box and another glass of blood, this one was a bit darker than normal so he was sure it wasn't either human nor dragon blood.

"What's going on Kreacher." Said Harry as he accepted both the glass of blood and the wooden box with a grin on his face.

He took a sip of his blood, completely trusting Kreacher, and was pleasantly surprised by the rich flavor of the blood, in seconds he finished the blood and licked the glass clean before the glass disappeared from his hand with a snap and a pop.

"Mistress always said it was bad manners to show up to a party empty handed." Said Kreacher before he disappeared with a snap and a pop.

Harry looked down at the box to see it was a liquor box.

" _1939 Macallan huh, I wonder if this thing is expensive."_ Though Harry as he, with a wave from his hand, shrunk the box and stored it in one of his jacket pockets.

One of his Potter ancestors had been a liquor snob and Harry had found hundreds of bottles and different liquor boxes stored in one of the Potter Personal Vaults which had then merged with the main Family vault when he had them move to America.

 **Salvatore Boarding House.**

Unfortunately for Harry, Mystic Falls had more backroads than he had imagine so when he finally found the house he was two hours late and real annoyed.

By the time he got to the house, which was huge by the way, there were only a few people there and he had like ten text messages from both Caroline and Bonnie asking if he was alright.

" _Come one Harry you can do this, you faced down an evil Dark Lord and his psychotic minions, a bunch of drunk and horny teenagers will be a piece of cake."_ After Harry finished giving himself a small mental pep talk he brought out the shrunken wooden box from his pocket and enlarged it back to normal size with a wave from his hand.

When he finally got inside the house he saw an older man helping obviously drunk teenagers to their feet and escorting them out of the house.

" _Helpful fella."_ Also with his enhance hearing he picked up Caroline's voice, and from what he heard she and another girl where arguing with a man.

Having nothing better to do and wanting to at least let Caroline know why he had been late he followed the voices.

"Damn it Damon I deserved to know, you can't just keep things from me." He heard the second female all but shout as he walked to the room where the voices where coming from.

"I did it for your own good Elena can't you see that! And another thing why where you and blondie doing snooping in my room to begin with?" snarled the male voice just when Harry got to the open doorway of the room.

Inside he could see both Caroline and Bonnie, who had been silent the whole time, and besides them stood a guy and a girl arguing loudly with each other.

The girl was facing the guy with her back to Harry so the only thing he could see was that she was wearing a long white dress and she had long brown hair she wore straight.

The guy on the other hand was facing him so Harry could see his face. He had messy black hair and icy blue eyes that got even icier when he caught sight of Harry standing in the doorway.

"And who the hell are…" the guy stopped talking mid sentence as he tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to something.

Then before Harry could even blink the guy was standing in front of him, grabbing him by the neck with a steel like grip and slamming him against a wall so hard Harry felt three of his ribs snap instantly.

" _Fuck that hurt."_ Thought Harry, his hands dropping the wooden liquor box to the carpeted floor as they flew up to try and break the grip the guy had on his neck.

Around him Harry could hear three sets of voices screaming for the guy, Damon, to stop and to release him.

"Damon stop! We invited him he's our friend." Harry could hear Caroline shout unfortunately that only made Damon's grip get tighter.

"I swear Barbie you must be the worse vampire ever if you didn't realize that your new friend here doesn't posses a heartbeat." Snarled Damon as he looked behind him to shoot Caroline and Bonnie, who were both shocked at the news that Harry was a vampire, a condescending smile.

Unfortunately for Damon that second loss in concentration was all Harry needed to turn the tables on his attacker.

" **Flipendo."** Harry whispered the knockback jinx and with twitch of his fingers sent Damon flying across the room to slam into the wall on the back. Hard.

"Damon!" Harry heard three the girls shout but he was to busy rubbing his broken ribs and taking an unneeded gulp of air.

"Merlin that hurt." Grunted Harry as he stood up right just in time to see Damon peal himself off wall and come flying at him.

With another quick wave of his hand Damon was slammed into the floor and stuck there.

"Would you stop attacking me." Grunted Harry as he waved his hand at himself and snapped his ribs back into place and mended them. They would heal on their own but this way was faster.

Before Harry could even think of doing anything else he was hit by a headache so bad he felt his head would pop. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to knock him to his knees while he held his head.

"Ok, ok I give, uncle, uncle just don't do that again." Grunted Harry after the pain stopped.

When the pain didn't return Harry took it ad a good sign and shakily got back up.

When he got to his feet he saw Damon was back to his feet but his legs were still stuck in place and Caroline and Bonnie where standing protectively in front of the third unknown girl, and they were glaring him.

"Merlin that was awful, it was like a localized Cruciatus curse." Slurred Harry as he rubbed his temples and ignored the glares being shot his way.

"You're a vampire!" accused Bonnie as she glared at Harry with something resembling loathing in her eyes.

"Well since the cat is out of the back yeah." Said Harry with a grin as the veins under his eyes showed for a few seconds, to his relief the migraine the spell had given him was slowly going away.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Caroline her glare softening in the face of his smile.

"It's not exactly something one just blurbs out you know." Said Harry sarcastically as he stared at a sheepish Caroline.

"But how did you do all that?" asked Bonnie as she motioned to Damon who was still struggling in place, grunting and swearing as he failed to move an inch.

Before Harry could answer an exasperated snort came from behind Caroline and Bonnie as the girl they were protecting moved to the side to get out from behind them.

That's when Harry got a clear look at her.

"Its you." Said Harry in shock as he stared at the woman that had…well that had killed him and turned him into a vampire.

She looked a bit different than she did two months ago but it was still the same gorgeous face, same beautiful brown eyes, same luscious brown hair, although she wore it straight it now.

" _God, in that white dress she's a vision of loveliness."_ Thought Harry, his words had brought him the attention of all four people in the room.

"Do we know each other?" asked the girl as she subconsciously moved closer to the still stuck Damon.

"What? You don't remember me?" asked Harry a bit annoyed, it hasn't even been that long since she turned him for Merlin's sake.

"I have never seen you before in my life?" said the girl, now standing so close to Damon that their shoulders were brushing against each other.

Damon, Bonnie and even Caroline were glaring at him tensed and ready to explode into hostile action if he tried to do anything to the brown hair girl.

"Look miss I think I would know the person that killed me and turned me into a vampire." Harry said in a harsh voice, his words freezing everyone in place, a look of understanding appearing on their faces.

"Damn it Katherine!" swore Damon as he wrapped his arm around the girl and brought her to stand behind him.

"Who?" asked Harry confused as the four people in the room before him shared a knowing looks. The girl behind Damon looked like she was about to answer him but a new voice interrupted her.

"Me." Said voice standing by the doorway, Harry turned around to see an exact copy of the brown haired girl standing behind Damon leaning on the doorway.

She playing with the liquor box he had dropped at the start of the fight, the smirk on her face one part sexy one part dangerous. And Harry couldn't help but find it incredible alluring.

"Katherine!"

 _ **Chapter DONE!**_

 _ **Sorry its so short but I'm using my phone to write and its not easy. So please have Patience with me.**_

 _ **Also this is what I have in mind when I think of Harry's mew Home.**_

.

 _ **Also the blood of magical animals grant the drinker a temporary ability or boost.**_

 _ **Dragon- Fire Resistance for an hour after drinking. (Time depends on the amount of blood drunk.)**_

 _ **Hippocampus- Same effect like Gillyweed. (Time depends on the amount of blood drunk.)**_

 _ **Erumpent- Massive boost in strength, effect is temporary. (Time depends on the amount of blood drunk.)**_

 _ **Thunderbird- Weather Manipulation; ability is temporary. (Time depends on the amount of blood drunk.)**_

 _ **Shadowcat- ?**_

 _ **There's a least two Easter eggs on this chapter for famous t.v. shows, let's see who finds them first.**_


	3. Salvatore House Rumble

_**Harrison Black and the Mystic Falls.**_

 **Chapter 3: Salvatore House Rumble.**

 **Bold- Magic**

 _Italic- thoughts_

 _ **Salvatore Boarding House**_

 _ **Damon's Room**_

 _ **11:45 pm**_

" _Twins?"_ thought Harry as he looked from the girl standing by the door, Katherine, to the one hiding behind the snarling Damon.

" _I mean they have to be, they're identical."_ His new enhance vision told him as much, they shared exact facial features, the only thing that distinguished them from one another was their hair style.

"Katherine, of course it's you!, just when things can't get worse you show up with a new vampire boy-toy." Damon all but snarled as he doubled his efforts to move. He didn't succeed.

"And why the fuck can't I move." Screamed Damon as he glared at Harry so hard the wizard was surprised he hadn't popped a blood vessel yet

"I'm not her boy toy." Said Harry annoyed as glared back at the stuck in place vampire.

Suddenly Harry could feel a set of arms wrapped around his middle and a set of perky breast rubbing along his back.

"And if I was to hazard a guess I would say that the reason you can't move is…a sticking charm?" said Katherine with a giggle as she rubbed herself all over Harry's back causing the immortal teen wizard to blush beet red as he tried to disentangle himself from her arms and failed.

" _God! She's so strong."_ Thought Harry as her arms suddenly became like a Steel vice-grip that refused to let him go.

" **Relashio** _ **."**_ Harry whispered when he got annoyed with her rough handling of his body.

Her hands that had been previously rubbing his stomach and slowly moving lower snapped open and away from him, giving Harry the chance to use his enhance vampire speed to get out of her grasp.

He was going to move to stand at Caroline and Bonnie's side but the apprehensive look on the blondes face and glare from Bonnie make him think better of it, so he changed direction mid run and stopped on the other side of the room a few feet away from everyone.

Katherine stayed where she was with a smirk on her face as her eyes moved around everyone in the room.

Caroline was nervously looking from Katherine to him.

Bonnie looked like she had swallowed a particularly sour lemon as she glared at just about everyone.

And Damon and Katherine's double were staring straight at Katherine tensed and ready for anything.

"What's going on, who are you and why did you turn me?" asked Harry annoyed as he glared at the smirking Katherine.

The silence in the room had become unbearable.

"She's a psychotic little slut that likes nothing…"

" _ **SILENCIO!"**_ yelled Harry, the invisible spell leaving his outstretched hand and hitting the snarling Damon in the chest muting the angry vampire and shocking the girls, Bonnie specially since she could feel the powerful magic coming from Harry's body.

Harry's piercing stare landed on Katherine who couldn't help but squirm a little when she saw the way his eyes glowed as they glared at her.

" _God those eyes!"_ thought Katherine as she couldn't help but rub her thighs together as her eyes never left Harry's.

"I'm going to hazard a guess that you knew who I was before you turned me…" said Harry getting a nod and a flirty smile from Katherine.

"…so you know what I can do to you if you don't answer all my questions." Said Harry, his right hand glowing orange with magic shocking everyone, and making the smile leave Katherin's face.

Katherine glanced at his glowing hand for a few seconds before her eyes looked back at his face.

"I do." Said Katherine throwing the wooden box Harry had brought towards Damon's bed.

"Good." Said Harry before waving his hand, shooting at white spell at Katherine.

The move was so fast and sudden she had no chance to evade it. Before she could do anything her hands shot to her sides and she froze in a standing position before tilting back and falling to the floor.

From the corner of his eye Harry could see Caroline, Damon and the still unnamed girl staring at him in shock.

Bonnie just looked more suspicious as she glared at him.

"Kreacher!" called Harry as he pointed his hand at Damon's bed and summoned the liquor box back to him.

With a pop Kreacher popped into the room, his little black suit with the Black coat of arms polished and pressed into perfection.

In his hands the house elf had his customary tall glass of blood.

"Master called?" Kreacher said as he offered Harry the glass, which from the smell Harry could tell was dragon blood.

"What the hell is that thing?" cried Caroline as she rudely pointed at the old house elf, Elena, Bonnie and Damon where just staring at Kreacher stunned at the little creature.

Harry ignored her as he grabbed the glass of blood from Kreacher and pointed at the frozen Katherine.

"Take her home and put her in the library, I'll be there to question her shortly…" said Harry as Kreacher nodded his head and snapped his fingers making the frozen vampire vanish in a pop.

"...And Kreacher, if the spell ends before I get there, knock her out." Said Harry with a grin which got bigger when he saw the bloodthirsty smile on his house elf's face.

"Of course Master." Cried Kreacher giddily before he disappeared in a snap and a pop.

When Kreacher left Harry turned to face the rest of the people in the room.

"Well how that's done with…Hello I'm Harry, Happy Birthday." Said Harry with a smile as he offered the wooden liquor box to the unnamed girl taking a gander and assuming she was the birthday girl, Elena.

The other people in the room just stared at him in silence.

" _No one ever gets my humor."_ Thought Harry with a pout as he took a sip from his glass of blood. _"Dragon Blood yummy."_

"Thank you…do you think you could undo whatever it is you did to Damon?" asked the girl with a tentative smile as she moved from behind the silenced and stuck Damon to stand at the vampire's side.

"That depends…is he going try and attack me if I do? Because I can promise you that the next person who comes at me with hostile intent will receive a harsher treatment than just getting magically silenced and have his feet glued to the ground." Said Harry with a smile that did nothing to hide the threats behind his words.

Elena looked at both Bonnie and Caroline before focusing on Damon but speaking to Harry.

"I promise that Damon will behave." Said Elena glaring at the still raving and snarling Damon till the vampire glared at her and looked away but not before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"Good." Said Harry as casually waved his hand and undid all the spells on Damon.

When the vampire was finally free he looked like he was debating attacking Harry but a glare from Elena made him rethink his plan.

When Elena was sure Damon would behave she turned back around to Harry and offered the immortal wizard a tentative smile.

"Thank you for freeing him Harry, and I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert." Said Elena as she took a risk and offered Harry her hand for a handshake.

Harry gave her his best friendliest smile as he shifted the liquor box to his left hand and so he could grab her hand with his right one.

And just like he did with Caroline and Bonnie he gave her a small bow and brought her hand to his face to brush a kiss on it.

"My pleasure, Harrison Sirius Black at your service." Said Harry with a smirk as he thoroughly enjoyed the blush that appeared on Elena's face.

His smile dimming a tad when he caught sight of the glare on Damon's face.

"I know I'm a bit late to the event and well, things got a bit awkward but a friend told me it was bad manners to show up to a party without bringing a gift, and a birthday party no less." Said Harry as he once again offered Elena the liquor box in his hand.

At that moment the older man Harry had seen escorting people out of the house came in with a questioning look on his face.

"I thought I heard screaming." Said the man as he eyes moved to each of them before settling on Harry who still had the liquor box in his hands as he offered it to Elena.

The look on the man's face when he glanced down at the liquor box was one of the most comical things Harry had seen in quite a while.

The man looked like he had just won the lottery, his eyes had yet to either blink or leave the liquor box in his hands.

"Is that…is that a bottle of 1939 Macallan?" asked the man as he seem to be trying his hardest not to reach for the box, his words also caught the attention of Damon, the vampires eyes flying the box and remaining there.

Harry just have him a confused look before turning the box to read the label.

"Ah yeah, why?" asked Harry as he finished reading the label.

"Are you serious?" asked Damon as he, like the newcomer was staring at the box in awe.

By now the girls in the room and Harry had no idea what was the manner with both Damon and Alaric.

"Why are you both almost drooling over a box of alcohol?" asked Elena as she reached forward and plucked the box from Harry's hands, noting the way both Damon and Alaric's eyes followed after it.

She read the label before twisting the box and opening it getting a whimper from Alaric.

"Elena…please be very, very careful." Said Alaric as Elena put down the top half of the wooden box on the bed behind her and fished the bottle from the lower half as she did a folded piece of paper fell from the floor and landed on the ground by her feet.

"It looks like a regular bottle of Alcohol." Said Elena as she reached down and grabbed the piece of paper, when she unfolded it she saw it was certificate of authenticity.

When she unfolded it and read it her eyes widened and her mouth drooped in shock, finally understanding why both Damon and Alaric reactions.

Harry for his part just looked confused as he took another sip of his blood before noticing Caroline staring at his glass.

"Oh my bad, do you want a sip?" asked Harry as he offered the girl his glass of blood, which was still more than half full.

Caroline looked like she was about to reject his offer before changing her mind when she caught a whiff of the blood.

She moved even faster than Harry could, showing that she as a vampire was older than Harry, and plucked the glass of blood from his hand and took a long gulp.

"Oh my god, this is sooo delicious." Moaned Caroline as he finished the glass and licked her lips, her eyes hooded and groaning in pleasure making Harry real uncomfortable, specially when she drapped herself over him and licked the excess blood from her upper lip.

" _Gosh, think about unsexy things Potter, come one man you can do it! Ron eating, old books, Uncle Vernon eating, Bellatrix gaunt face… Umbridge in her knickers."_ Where the thoughts flying through Harry's head to distract him from the sounds Caroline was making as she used her fingers to lick the remains of the blood still longer in the glass.

Thankfully for Harry's sanity that was the precise moment where Elena got over her shock.

"This is a ten thousand dollar bottle of booze." Cried Elena as she quickly put the bottle back in the box along with the certificate and twisted the top part back on.

"Are you crazy." Yelled Elena as she shoved the box back in Harry's hands, shocking Caroline from her blood induced dream state.

"What?" asked Harry both at the priced of the bottle and from Elena shoving the box in his arms.

"I can't take that! That's too much." Said Elena as she stared at Harry, behind her both Alaric and Damon looked like they would burst into tears from her giving back the bottle.

Harry just stared at the box in his hands before he shrugged an offered it back to the birthday girl.

"I have a whole basement filled with bottles and boxes of alcohol, so you can have it." Said Harry as he smiled at her, he really did have a basement full of different, and expensive bottles of Alcohol and he wasn't a big drinker so she was more than welcome to have it.

"I'm sorry but that's too much, I cant accept it." Said Elena as she firmly crossed her arms to let Harry know she wouldn't take the bottle.

"Ok." Said Harry before he shucked the box at Alaric who caught with shocked look on his face.

"Really? Your just giving it to me? I can have it?" asked Alaric and he, and Damon for that manner, looked like a kid on Christmas morning, deliriously happy and hopeful.

"All yours big fella." Said Harry with a grin making Alaric squeal, something he would deny to his dying days, and run out of the room to look for some drinking glasses.

When the man left the whole room was bathed in awkward silence.

Caroline was clutching her empty crystal glass like a lifeline as she looked at the people in the room.

Bonnie was still quietly glaring at Harry and muttering to herself.

Elena was stunned he had given away a ten thousand dollars bottle of whisky like it was nothing.

And Damon just wanted nothing more than to run after Alaric but couldn't since he wasn't about to leave Elena behind with a unknown magic wielding vampire.

Specially one that took down Katherine without even trying.

When Harry couldn't take the silence anymore he cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Well…" Harry was interrupted by a magic push that sent him flying towards the wall.

Harry grunted in pain as be looked up and glared at Bonnie who was muttering Latin words under her breath, her right hand extended towards him.

"Bonnie!/Bonnie? What are you doing?" cried both Elena and Caroline as they moved towards Bonnie to try and calm their friend down.

"Don't you see, he's a vampire, and he has magic, he's an abomination against nature and he must be destroyed." Yelled Bonnie but her voice sounded weird, like it was being overlaid by another one.

"No Bonnie, please stop, he hasn't done anything to us." Cried Caroline as she placed her hand in Bonnie's left should to try and stop her.

"NO! He can't exist." Yelled Bonnie as she lifted her other hand to point it at him.

At once Harry felt the same pain as before, his head felt like it was going to explode.

Only this time he was ready for it. Harry had felt worse things in his life.

The pain Bonnie was causing him was nothing compared to Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse or the time the Dark Wanker tried to possess him.

"Bonnie…pant…stop…it before I get angry." Rasped Harry as he opened his eyes to glare at Bonnie, his eyes glowing emerald as his magic build itself up for his counter attack.

"BONNIE." Elena and Caroline's yells where completely ignored by the Bennett witch as the pressure on Harry's head increased exponentially.

All the while the fight was going on Damon was silently watching the going ons behind Elena, curious about how things would turned out.

"Fine…fuck it." Groaned Harry before using all his strength to rip his arm from the wall and wave it in Bonnie's direction sending a bright orange spell her way that made her crash down to the floor with such force that all the vampires in the room could hear the bones in one of her legs snap and break.

Bonnie groaned and whimpered in pain, the pressure from the spell keeping her flat in the floor.*

Before Bonnie could try to cast something else at him Harry hurled a stunner her way and knocked her clean out.

" _Well there goes that friendship."_ Though Harry glumly as he rubbed the back of his head, which had slammed real hard against the wall when Bonnie send him flying.

When Bonnie was knocked out both Caroline and Elena fell to their knees next to her fussing and whimpering when they saw her broken leg. As Harry walked over he could understand why, when her leg snapped her bone broke through the skin and it looked quite painful.

" _Oh damn it."_ Thought Harry annoyed as he reached under his shirt and brought out the moleskin pouch that held his most prized possessions.

Reaching inside he felt around until his fingers brushed against the bumpy stick he knew was the Elder Wand.

While he had recently acquired the ability of wandless magic he still needed a wand for the more delicate spells. The reason he was using the Elder Wand was that recently the other wands in his possession had been misbehaving and messing up his spells.

Slowly Harry brought the wand out of the pouch and moved to kneel on the ground, to the left of Bonnie and next to Elena who was glaring at him suspiciously.

It was Caroline who noticed the wand in his hand first.

"Is that a…is that a freaking wand." Giggled Caroline causing Elena to looked at him questionably and Damon, who had moved to stand behind Caroline to snort.

"Of course magic boy has a wand." Muttered Damon earning a glare from both Harry and Elena.

Harry decided to ignore him and answer Caroline instead.

"Yes Caroline it's a wand, I can do most spells without one but for some I need it to help focus my magic." Said Harry as he looked down at wound in Bonnie's leg completely missing the looks of wonder on Caroline and Elena as they stared at his wand.

" **Brackium** **Emendo**." Whispered Harry as he passed the Elder Wand over Bonnie's wound a few times causing her broken bone to gently and slowly go back under the skin and fused back with the other half mending itself.

"That takes care of the bone, now for the actual tear in her leg… **Episkey**." Said Harry as he jabbed the point of his wand in the direction of the cut an instantly everyone could see as the wound sealed itself back up.

"Awesome." Whispered Elena and Caroline at the same time causing them both to look up at each other and smile. While they knew about magic and were even used to seeing it thanks to Bonnie, Harry's magic was more…well magical. It was the magic they had grown up hearing about from story books and movies.

As Harry moved his wand away from Bonnie's leg he could feel her own brand of magic fighting against his stunning charm.

She would wake up soon.

"I think it's time I go." Said Harry and instantly he could see Damon getting ready to object.

"I know you still have questions and as a matter of fact so do I, but she's going to wake up any minute and I really don't feel like having that annoying migraine spell used on me again." Said Harry as he stored the Elder Wand back inside his pouch and got to his feet.

"So how about this, I still have to go question Katherine and you have to deal with psycho witch here so…" Harry stopped talking for a moment when Bonnie twitched from her place on the floor startling Elena and Caroline.

"… why don't we stop here and you, Caroline and Elena come by my house tomorrow and we can sit down and share our life stories." Harry told Damon sarcastically and before the vampire could respond Harry was already walking out the door.

"See ya tomorrow." Called Harry as he the room and started making his way downstairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he spied the man from earlier sitting down on an armchair in front of a lid fireplace enjoying a glass of whisky with a blissful look in his face.

"Hey whisky-man, party at my house tomorrow, got way better alcohol back at my place." Called out Harry as he passed the parlor and headed in the direction of the front door, laughing out loud when he heard the man's reply of 'Fuck Yeah'.

" _Mystic Falls huh, what an interesting little town."_ Thought Harry with a grin as he sat on his bike and grabbed his helmet.

 _ **New Black Manor**_

 _ **2:30 am.**_

When Harry finally walked through the doors to his home he was assaulted by a tinkling giggle that rang all around his house.

" _What in the world."_ Thought Harry as he walked to the entrance to his parlor and found Katherine sitting on his couch smirking at him. Her plump red stained lips wrapped around one his blood pops.

"You wizards make the best candy." Said Katherine with moan as she took the blood pop out of her mouth and gave it a long sensual lick.

Her smile getting bigger as she heard the gulp coming from Harry's throat.

"KREACHER!"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **While Harry's status as Master of Death allowed him to keep his magic he has yet to fully received all the powers and boost's that come with the title since he still had yet claim the resurrection stone even though it's in his possession.**_

 _ **His casual use of wandless magic is a side effect of having the Elder Wand.**_

 _ **He only needs to use a wand if the magic he wants to preform needs focus and finesse instead of brute power.**_

 _ **Also Damon and Alaric are bonafied day drinkers they probably have a list of all the expensive alcohol they would love to drink.**_

* **Deprimo- causes extreme amount of downward pressure capable of breaking bones and slamming opponents in the floor.**

 **Gosh some of your reviews where harsh!**

 **I mean damn Maedre 'Twilight movie tier' that was mean!.**

 **So please just know some of the stuff you talked about, like his New York Penthouse will be explained later, but the other stuff like his name, the pairing and the season of VD I decided to start the story in are just personal preference so I'm sorry you don't like them.**

 **Also about the spelling mistakes, well English isn't my first language and I'm doing all this on my rather small android phone, and as a man with big hands I can tell you it's kinda of a pain in the ass to do it. Sorry.**

 **To the other people that reviewed thank you for the support and the kind reviews. And sorry about the shortness of the chapter.**


	4. Conversation with a Master Manipulator

**Harrison Black and the Mystic Falls.**

 **Chapter 4: Conversation with a Master Manipulator.**

 **Bold- Spells.**

 _Italic- Thoughts._

Underlined- Compulsion.

 _ **New Black Manor**_

 _ **2:36 am.**_

"KREACHER!" Harry's angry yell startled Katherine enough that she stopped her sensual attack on her blood pop.

The pop of Kreacher's arrival was like a crack of thunder upon the silence in the room.

"Master called?" said Kreacher nervously as he felt the anger rolling of his Master in waves. Harry's angry eyes never left Katherine but his clipped tone was directed solely at the Black House Elf.

"I distinctly remember giving you strict orders for her to be put in the library and stunned if my spell wore off…" growled Harry, the veins under his eyes showing as his temper got the best of him.

"Master she is!... Kreacher swears, Kreacher stunned her like you told him too." Cried Kreacher as he looked at Harry, his wide scared eyes begging to be believed.

Kreacher pleads confused the hell out the immortal wizard.

Harry broke his staring contest with Katherine to stare at his old House Elf, who was becoming more hysterical by the second.

"Kreacher did Master, Kreacher swears! I did, I did, I did." Cried the old Elf as it pulled on its ears and swayed in place.

Harry had no idea what was going on until he, from the corner of his eye, caught the smirk that appeared in Katherine's face.

"What did you do to him?" growled Harry as his eyes snapped back to Katherine. Said vampire just slowly stood from her sitting position on the couch and carefully walked towards him and Kreacher.

"I might have compelled him, but only a little bit." Said Katherine with a saucy smile as she looked down at the hysterical House Elf.

"Compelled?" asked Harry as he glared at her.

"Really Harry, you haven't discovered the wonders of compulsion yet? What have you been doing since I left you in that forest." Smirked Katherine as she stuck her blood pop back in her mouth.

"I been stuck in an apartment in New York dealing with new found vampire bloodlust and trying not to attack every single living person I came across." Snapped Harry enraged she had done something to Kreacher, the little guy had been a god send during those two months, bringing him blood and dealing with the bodies every time Harry had slipped and killed someone.

During that time Harry had grown to care for the old semi crazy House Elf and he wasn't going to let some vampire mess with him.

"You have five seconds to undo whatever it is you did to him before I show you how painful the Cruciatus Curse can be." Growled Harry, his eyes changing, the whites of his eyes turning red as black veins danced under them.

Katherine winced at the mention of the torture curse before she nodded and slowly, as to not spook Harry into cursing her, moved till she was standing next to the sobbing Kreacher.

"Here, watch what I do." Instructed Katherine, she shot a quick glance at the still glaring Harry before she kneeled down to be at Kreacher's eye level.

She had to grab Kreacher's head to get him to look at her and even them he just stared into space like he couldn't see her in front of him.

Harry, from where he was standing over them, was stunned to see the pupils of her eyes dilate before she spoke to Kreacher who was now staring at her intently.

"Kreacher, I want you to calm down and stop crying…" said Katherine and almost instantly the tears that had been streaming down the House Elf's face stopped falling.

"… good, now the second I stop talking you're going to be able to see me and you'll remember what happened in the library when your Master's spell wore off." Said Katherine and true to her word the second she stopped speaking Kreacher released a loud gasp and glared at Katherine with hate pouring out of his small black eyes.

"Halfbreed tricked Kreacher! Made Kreacher disobey Master Harry!" Screamed Kreacher so loudly that he almost knocked Katherine over. The vampire stared amused as the house elf threw a temper tantrum.

" _5, 4, 3, 2…"_ Harry remembering the way Kreacher dealt with Mundungus took a quick step back.

The second his mental count down reached one Kreacher let off a loud scream of rage and Katherine was send flying back towards the brick wall behind the couch.

"HALFBREED BITCH WILL PAY." Screamed Kreacher as a iron skillet materialized in his hand. With a cry of rage the House Elf jumped through the air wielding the skillet like a sword.

Harry winced as Kreacher landed the first blow, cleanly hitting Katherine on the side of the head and knocking her clean out.

"People really need to learn not to fuck with House Elves." Said Harry as he moved over to his liquor cabinet to get himself something to drink.

"Kreacher, not the head I need her clear headed for when I question her." Said Harry as he grabbed a clean glass and filled it to the brim with blood, from a wizard this time.

He had a feeling he would need his magic a full strength when dealing with Katherine.

"Yes Master Harry." Yelled Kreacher mid swing.

Harry took a sip from his glass as he turned around and almost spat it out in laughter when he saw Kreacher had stopped swinging his skillet and was now attacking Katherine with magic.

Her long brown hair was now bright pink and her eyesbrows were neon green. Her clothes, which previously been black skinny jeans so tight they looked painted on and a blood red corset like top that showed an impressive but not indecent amount of cleavage and a pair of expensive looking high heels, had been replaced by a multi colored jumpsuit that would not look out of place on a clown.

Harry, wanting to complete the look waved his hand at her feet and transfigured her high heels into a pair of bright red clown shoes.

" _In for a penny, in for a pound."_ Thought an amused Harry as he imagined her reaction when she finally saw what she was wearing.

"Ok Kreacher that's enough." Called Harry as he walked to the House Elf and the unconscious but groaning vampire.

"Yes Master Harry, Kreacher will go back to cleaning and setting up Master's Attic." Said Kreacher as he glared down at Katherine one last time before turning on his feet and leaving the parlor muttering insults about vampire halfbreeds all the way up the stairs.

The first day they moved into the house Harry had asked Kreacher to move all his magical items, paintings, jewelry, weapons, potion equipment and even the Black Family Pensieve into the Attic to keep all the magic stuff out of the way in case Harry decided to invite muggles into his home.

Later, when the room was finished, he would go up and set up some muggle repelling wards and some other extra security so himself, Kreacher and people he personally invited could get inside the room.

"Ok then, playtime is over." Said Harry as he waved his hand over Katherine causing her unconscious body to glow a dull white.

" _ **Locomotor Mortis**_." Katherine's body lifted up from the wooden floor and floated after him as Harry calmly walked up the stairs towards the library, where he was planning on interrogating his sire.

 _ **New Black Manor.**_

 _ **Library.**_

 _ **3:22 am.**_

Katherine regained consciousness almost an hour later to find she was sitting down on a comfortable leather recliner.

When she opened her eyes she saw Harry sitting across from her, his elbows resting on the recliners arm rests and his chin laying on top of his intertwine hands.

"Good to see you're up." Said Harry dryly as he stared at her.

In truth he was doing all he could not to burst out laughing since he had, while she was still out cold, added a small red clown nose to her face to complete the look.

"What the hell happened?" groaned Katherine as she touched the side of her head wincing in pain from the pounding inside her skull.

"You messed with a House Elf, not a good idea." Said Harry as he shook his head the grin on his face annoying the still in pain Katherine.

" _People really needed to learn not to mess with the small creatures."_ Though Harry fondly as he remembered his fierce title friend Dobby launching Lucius Malfoy across a room.

It was a bittersweet memory which was followed by great grief as he remembered the way Dobby died in his arms.

" _I'm still struggling with not letting my heightened emotions take over." Most times it took_ Occlumency and calming draughts to keep him from losing himself in his grief for what happened at the Final Battle.

"God, he did this?" muttered Katherine as she tried and failed to adjust in her seat, her sudden question helped Harry by distracting him from his thoughts.

"Why can't I move?" glared Katherine as she struggled to lift her butt from the leather seat.

"Sticking charm. I figured since you enjoyed it so much when I used it on Damon you wouldn't mind me using it on you." Smirked Harry as he stared at the fuming Katherine.

"So, now that you have me all tied up and alone, what are you going to do with me." Said Katherine switching tactics and deciding to use her feminine wiles to try and get under Harry's skin.

Harry for his part did his best to ignore the tightening of his jeans as stared at her emotionlessly.

" _Even dressed as a clown she radiates sex appeal."_ But even still she would not get best of him even if he did find her, and Elena for that manner, to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Well sweetness I'm going to ask you some questions and if you know what's good for you, you will answer me honestly." Said Harry with a sadistic smile letting her know she wouldn't like what would happen if she lied to him.

"Ok shoot." Said Katherine smiling innocently at Harry, said wizard just frowned back at her.

She was giving in much too quickly for Harry's liking.

Something about her behavior set Harry's teeth on edge, she gave off a vibe Harry was familiar with couldn't quite recognized.

" _Who does she remind me off?"_ thought Harry annoyed as be stared at the gorgeous girl before him.

"Ok then, let's start with something small, what's your full name?" asked Harry starting the interrogation with quick easy questions.

"Katherine Pierce." Said Katherine quickly and succinctly. Harry nodded his head before he thought of another question to ask her.

"For how long have you been a vampire? Asked Harry as he moved forward eager to hear her answer.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask lady her age." Said Katherine staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

When she remained silent Harry gave up on the question …for now.

"Ok fair enough. What say you we get into the heart of things?" Asked Harry as he moved forward till he was sitting at the edge of his seat leaning over toward her.

As he did he couldn't help but take a deep breath and take in how great Katherine smelled, a mixture of lilacs and blood.

It made him both hungry and highly aroused.

"Please do." Said Katherine with a sexy smirk as she licked her lips and stared at him knowingly.

" _She probably caught me smelling her."_ Though Harry and it was only thanks to his iron willpower that the embarrassment he felt didn't show on his face.

"Why did you choose me, why turn me into a vampire?" asked Harry putting his embarrassment behind him and staring at Katherine in the eyes.

The vampire didn't even blink bad she answered.

"I been following the Magical Conflict in Britain since Voldemort returned to power back in June last year…" Said Katherine grinning when she saw Harry smiled when she said Voldemort's name.

"Keep going?" said Harry.

"You wanna know a secret?..." said Katherine with a coy smile, which fell a little when Harry didn't respond, he just stayed quiet waiting for her to talk.

"You're no fun … well I'll you anyway, my mother Ivelina was a squib and on her 11th birthday she was cast out of her family for it." Said Katherine, and Harry wasn't surprised, for was a long standing thing for Magical families to disinherit squibs, even the Weasleys as much as he loved them did it.*

"Luckily for her, her dyado* adored her, so he took her in and on her fifteenth birthday arranged for her to marry." Said Katherine and Harry was beginning to what was the point of her story.

"What does this have to do with you turning me?" growled Harry trying to make her get to the point and answer his question.

"Tsk, tsk patience is a virtue you know." Said Katherine smiling at him with what she thought was a sultry look which was totally defeated by the fact that she still looked like a clown.

"Anyway the man my mother was set to marry was a Traveler, a assume you leaned about them in school?" Asked Katherine to which Harry only nodded.

He had in fact learned about them in school, they were derisively known in the Wizarding World as 'Magical Muggles', since they derived their power from nature, Druid Magic.

Most of the derision they got from the Wizarding World had to do with the fact that while their magic was inherited by blood like 'Proper Wizards and Witches, Travelers and Ancestral witches couldn't use wands.

And because of it they were classed along with beings like Goblins and House Elves.

"You're a silent one…" drawled Katherine getting annoys with his continued silence.

"Anyway because of that I had a fascination with your world since I was a child, so when I heard that Voldemort was back and targeting a fourteen year old boy my curiosity got the best of me." Said Katherine and far Harry had detected no lies coming from her but he wasn't sure.

"So I did I what do best, I inserted myself in the situation, embedded myself into Voldemort's ranks and made myself indispensable." Said Katherine making Harry growl at angrily.

"I am going to lift your left sleeve and if I find a Dark Mark branded there you will die a long excruciatingly painful death." Said Harry power rolling off him in waves, ever since that night in the forest, even before being turned into a vampire, Harry had developed a no quarter given mentality about Death Eaters

It was quite simple, of they were marked they died…painfully.

His casual display of power made Katherine shiver in her seat and it wasn't all do to fear.

"Please like I would allow this perfection to be marred by something as ugly as the Dark Mark." Scoffed Katherine insulted and Harry couldn't help but smirk at her lack of humility.

"…" Harry said nothing as he lifted a finger and Katherine's sleeve started rolling itself back up showing nothing but smooth skin, no mark or imperfection in sight." Unconsciously Harry breathed a sigh of relief, for some reason the thought of having to kill Katherine unsettle him.

It was when Katherine looked down at her rolling sleeve that she first noticed what she was wearing. "What the fuck."

It was as Katherine was whipping her head around at the monstrosity that she was wearing that a strand of her hair fell in her line of sight.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO." Screeched Katherine whipping her head around so she could see more of her hair. Harry smirked in amusement before pulling out the Elder Wand and conjuring a tall silver mirror which hovered in place in front of Katherine.*

As Katherine saw her reflection in the mirror, Harry couldn't help but bust out in big barking laugher at her horrified expression.

"Remember that, next time you want to mess with a House Elf." Laughed Harry, tears streaming down his face as he stared at Katherine's red angry face.

He was laughing so hard he lost concentration making his hover charm falter and fail letting the conjured mirror fall to the library floor and shatter into a million pieces.

"Undo it, undo it you British bastard or I will make you regret it." Yelled Katherine as she struggled in her seat try to get at Harry and rip him to shreds.

Harry smiled at her for a few more moments before complying and waving his hand, returning her clothes back to normal but leaving the little red nose and her hair unchanged.

Seeing she was about complain about her hair Harry continued talking.

"Finish your story quickly and I might, might mind you, change your hair back to normal." Said Harry in a tone of voice that let Katherine know she wasn't going to changer her mind.

"Fine!..." snapped Katherine before a sat back in a huff as she leaned back in the recliner and glared at Harry for a few seconds before deciding she wanted her beautiful luscious hair back to normal.

"Like I said, I got inside his rank and made myself indispensable, helping him and his death munchers get in touch with a few of the more reclusive vampire leaders in Europe." Said Katherine getting a scowl from Harry in return.

He could still remember the few vampires he spotted during the Battle of Hogwarts.

" _Bitch_ " thought Harry with a scowl as he stared hard at Katherine.

"Get to the Forbidden Forest, I saw you there in the woods as i was fighting the Death Eaters." Said Harry, scowl still planted in his face.

When he mentioned his fight in the forest a strange look appeared on Katherine's face as she looked at him.

She looked goddamn ecstatic.

"You mean when you slaughtered them all?" asked Katherine happily.

Something about her response didn't sit right with Harry, why would she be so happy about him killing Death Eaters. Wasn't she an ally of them.

Once again her words made him feel the familiar feeling only this time he recognized it.

He was being manipulated, her words, her looks, her flirting, it was all just one big ruse.

" _God she's just like Dumbledore!"_ That's who she remained him of, the Master Manipulator himself.

Don't get him wrong, he understood why Dumbledore did what he did, but that didn't mean it didn't break Harry's heart when he found out the man he saw as a grandfather figure had basically raised him as cattle to be slaughtered.*

" _All for the greater fucking good."_ Thought Harry bitterly as he forced himself to break out of his thoughts and pay attention to the still speaking Katherine.

"I mean here you where a seventeen year old boy that didn't even finish his schooling taking on and soundly killing wizards that had twice some of them even thrice your experience and knowledge…it was magnificent, you were magnificent." Finished Katherine with a look on her face that Harry could firmly identified as lustful.

" _Saw the look enough times whenever Ron was in a room at the same time as Fleur."_ Thought Harry feeling a bit awkward with the way Katherine was staring at him.

"So what? Are you telling me you turned me because you like then way I killed Death Eaters?" asked Harry incredulously getting only a shrug in response from the smirking Katherine.

"What can I say I'm a fickle creature." Stated Katherine as she leaned back in her seat.

"So are we done here?" asked Katherine as she ran her fingers over her corset top and acted like nothing was wrong and she wasn't at his complete mercy.

Harry just laughed at her while he shook head.

"Not even close Kitty Kat." Said Harry as he produced a small crystal vial from his jacket pocket.

Katherine's eyes landed on the vial before shooting up back to his face. She now looked nervous.

"What's that?" asked Katherine wearily, knowing there were some potions in the wizard world that could cause devastating effects on vampires.

"This Miss Katherine is a rather expensive and highly regulated little potion called Veritaserum." Said Harry getting a confused frown from the female frown.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognized the name, only people in the potion making business or Law Enforcement would." Said Harry as he stood from his chair and waved his hand and instantly Katherine sat stock straight and her head tilted up to look at him straight in the face.

"Three drops from this little concoction and you'll be spilling your deepest darkest secrets Kitty Kat." Said Harry with a please smile as he grabbed Katherine's face, which had developed a look of pure horror, and used a small bit of magic to force her lips open.

"There we go." Said Harry as he dropped five drops of the potion on Katherine's pink wet tongue.

Almost instantly Katherine's eyes clouded over and lost focus letting Harry know was under the effects of the potion.

Harry let go of her face as he moved back to seat on his recliner the leather of the seat still cool thanks to Elf cooling charms.

"Now tell me…tell me your story Katherine." Said Harry as he summoned a note book and a dictation quill, he had a feeling he would be hear a while and hear things worth writing down.

"My name is Katerina Petrova…" started Katherine, or Katerina, in the typical emotionless tone associated with Veritaserum.

Harry stayed there hours listening to Katherine talk and talk, he learned about her childhood in Bulgaria, her strict and cruel father and sweet but cowed mother.

He learned of her teenage pregnancy, the lost of her daughter and being banished from her home by her father after the man took her daughter from her.

She spoke of her move to London and of her meeting the charming and rich Mikaelson Brothers.

Of learning about vampires and learning she was an doppelganger, the essential ingredient Niklaus Mikaelson needed to break a curse upon his person over five centuries before.

" _The Original Vampires huh?"_ thought Harry, that was something he hadn't learned in school, most wizards scholars agreed that Vampirism was a magically created affliction but they could never agree on when and where had it started.

Before he could continue questioning Katherine he had to force a few more drops of the potion to Katherine since her advance healing factor burned through the potion faster that a wizards body would.

At his side the quill moved as lightning writing down everything that came from Katherine's mouth.

As he sat back down he motion for Katherine to continue, learning of how she escaped the Mikaelson's, seducing Elijah and fleeing after stealing the Moonstone and other ingredient of the Hybrid Ritual.

How she tricked a vampire named Rose into turning her into a vampire and the following five hundred years she spend running from the vengeful Niklaus.

She told Harry about when she met the Salvatores, how she wrapped the boys father, Giuseppe, around her finger and got herself a place to stay.

How she seduced the brothers. First Stefan, with coy smiles and her proper lady behavior, then Damon with lustful stares and sexy smirks that promised pleasure beyond his wildest imagination.

How she turned them against each other for her amusement, how she promised Damon an eternity with her fully knowing she wasn't planning on delivering.

"Why would you play with people's emotions like that?" Asked Harry disgusted as she recounted all thing she did to turn them against each other.

"My switch was off, I did what I wanted, who I wanted , when I wanted." Said Katherine, her emotionless voice making her words sound harsh.

"Your switch? What is that?" asked Harry having a feeling it was another vampire perk/ability.

"The Humanity Switch, all vampires have the ability to turn off their emotions, it's a counter balance for when the heightened emotions become too much." Said Katherine and this info along with what she had said and showed him of compulsion would go in a separate notebook, purely dedicated to his new vampire nature.

"So Katerina Petrova with her switch off is a bitch." Said Harry with a grin and even though he hadn't asked a question Katherine's monotone voice answered him back.

"I'm a bitch either way but without my emotions I don't care what my actions might cause or who they might hurt as long as I get what I want." Said Katherine as she stared straight with a vacant look on her face.

"And when they're on, do you feel guilt for the things you done?" asked Harry trying to understand The mystery that was Katerina Petrova.

"I am a survivor, I do what I do to remain alive…" said Katherine but before Harry could feel too disappointed with her answer she continued talking.

"…but I do, things with the Salvatores for example, I turned brothers, best friends really, against each other for no reason. I saw the misery that had been their lives for the last 150 years and I regret ever stepping foot inside Salvatore Manor." Said Katherine showing Harry that deep down, real deep down, there was still humanity left in her.

They both stated silent for a few minutes after her answer and Harry took the opportunity to drop a few drops of the potion into her tongue, the last few drops in the vial.

"I best get on with the show." Harry idly making a mental note to tell Kreacher to get some more Veritaserum.

One of the many, and Harry meant many, Business owned by the Black Family was a chain of apothecaries that sold high end, if somewhat, illegal Potions.

Because of it he had unlimited access to a lot of rare and expensive potions.

The shops made him a very pretty penny each month.

"Why did you turn me Katherine?" Asked Harry s he leaned forward eager to hear what she had to say.

"I been watching you since the summer after Voldemort was brought back to the living, I was planning to capture you and deliver you straight to him…" there Harry interrupted her story with a question.

"Why?...why this need to get so close to Voldemort?" asked Harry, from what had said she needed to get into Voldemort's good graces.

"He was powerful, almost ridiculously so, and I needed a weapon as powerful as him on my side." Said Katherine and even with the potion Harry could hear the hints of desperation escape.

"Because of Klaus?" Asked Harry softly, he could sympathize with her, he knew a thing or two about being constantly pursued by a deranged madman.

"Yes…I'm tired of running and being afraid of what he will do if he finds me." Said Katherine. Harry could only nod along, he could certainly understand that.

"Keep going with your story, you were planning on capturing me, what changed your mind.?" Asked Harry his eyes moving along her face as he took in her features.

"I saw you…that's what happened, I saw you drive off two Dementors as if they were nothing. " said Katherine, awe escaping the confines of the potion and slipping into her voice.

"You know about Dementors?" asked Harry, then he remember her mother was squib and her dad a druid.

"My maĭka* used to tell me stories about the Wizarding world as bedtime stories." and she had memorized each and every thing her mother had shared about the world that cast her out.

"After that I watched you as much as I could, snuck into Hogsmead and managed to compel the old caretaker, Filch, into reporting back to me." Said Katherine, weirding Harry out knowing she had Filch reporting his every move back to her.

"When I saw you in the forest, that's when I made my decision, I wanted you instead of Voldemort." Said Katherine making Harry frown at her.

"As a weapon?" asked Harry disappointed for reasons he could explain, his question got a head shake from Katherine, he would not allow himself to be used as a weapon again, no matter how attractive he found her, and he did, he found her damn attractive.

"I'll definitely get you to help me with my Klaus problem but like I said when I snapped your neck, some people are just too interesting to let die." Said Katherine surprising Harry, he was waiting to hear her plan to use him as a weapon.

He was tempted to ask how she was planning on convincing him to help her fight the Original Hybrid, but unfortunately that's when the last drops of the potion faltered and she broke through the haze.

"You fucking bastard." Screamed Katherine she struggled to free herself and rip him to shreds. Again Harry could understand her rage, he had just forced a strange potion down her throat and forced from her things she had kept secret for a long time.

Thankfully for his continued safety she was firmly stuck in place and come a few minutes she wouldn't remember the last hour of her life.

"I understand your anger Katerina, and I sincerely apologize for having done that but it had to be done." Said Harry as he pulled out the Elder Wand, frowning when he saw the way Katherine flinched back from the stick.

"I'm sorry Katerina… **Obliviate**." Whispered Harry before a fine transparent mist emerged from his wand and entered Katherine's head through her eyes.

Through his connection with the spell he could shift through her recent memories so he could pick and decide which to erased.

When he was done he say waiting for Katherine to snap back for the spell.

When she does she just smirked at him, throwing him a very flirty look as she does so.

"So are we done here?" asked Katherine as she ran her fingers over her corset top and acted like nothing was wrong and she wasn't at his complete mercy.

Harry just smiled at her as he waved his hand and made the notebook and quill go flying out of the room and into his personal office where he would later go through everything more carefully.

Katherine looked at the notebook with a confused look on her face as it flew away but didn't have a chance to ask about it before Harry spoke.

As he stood and walked towards he reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a small smooth pebble.

" **Portus**." Whispered Harry so low even Katherine couldn't hear him.

"It was a pleasure to officially meet you Miss Pierce." Said Harry as he released her from the leather recliner.

Then before she could stand or even say anything he dropped the pebble in her lap, Katherine's hand shooting out and catching it.

Exactly what Harry wanted.

" **Mischief Managed**." Said Harry activating the port-key and sending Katherine away.

" _She'll stick out like a sore thumb in Antarctica with her pink hair and green eyebrows."_ Thought Harry with a laugh as he took off his jacket and started making his way to his room.

It was seven in the morning by the time he was done and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep after such a long night.

Unfortunately he found his way barred by his loyal House Elf, holding a tall glass of blood and looking nervous.

Kreacher could feel how tired his master was and was nervous about the news he had to share.

That's why he had brought his Master a glass of Wizard Blood, since his master would need the magical boost.

"What's wrong Kreacher?" asked Harry as he took the glass from Kreacher and took a drink.

Thanks to his bond with Kreacher he could feel the old Elf nervousness.

"There's a group of people waiting outside Master, they said you invited them." Said the old Elf making Harry frown out loud.

"I did, but I thought they would come for lunch not freaking breakfast!" moaned Harry as he stared in the direction of his bedroom.

" _Damn it."_

"Let them in and lead them to the parlor, I'll be there soon." Said Harry as he walked in the direction of his room to get a change of clothes.

"Goddamn Morning people." Grunted Harry as he entered his room and with his enhanced hearing he could hear Kreacher usher in his guests into the parlor.

 **A/N:**

 **Wizard's Blood- Replenishes and strengthens Harry's magic for a brief period of time. Sort of works as a pepperup potion. (Depends on the amount drunk.)**

 **Also for the people complaining that Harry is super weak…really? He got blindsided by once Damon, who is older, faster and stronger and twice by Bonnie but when he decided to fight back he dominated them, even the strongest can stumble from a cheap shot.**

 **I won't make Harry some OP Ubervamp since I personally don't like that in my stories.**

 **Thanks to his magic he's strong now, he'll get stronger when he becomes the Master of Death officially So have patience people.**

 **And I should clarify Harry/Katherine is going to be slow-burn but it will be endgame.**

 **Harry/Rebekah will happen first and faster.**

 _ ***Dyado- grandfather.**_

 _ ***Maĭka- mother.**_

 _ ***Don't the Weasleys have a cousin they don't talk to, an accountant? Lol**_

 _ ***For complicated magic like healing, conjuration or advance spells like the Patronus Charm or the Unforgivables Harry must still use his wand.**_

 _ ***Remember in this story Harry didn't get to speak with Dumbles in the mental platform 9 and ¾.**_

 **Hey someone caught the Buffy Easter Egg!**


End file.
